The HUGE Sleepover
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Mokuba has a sleepover at his mansion and the YGO gang is invited! But when a storms crashes over, they have to stay longer. What could happen in a HUGE house when there’s a storm and a black out?
1. Mokuba wants his sleepover!

DIS: (scowling) Originally, I had this up in script format before the damn rule came out. But I suppose I should be grateful I found this...Er, well, I didn't really find it on a _disk_, but I did find it. (-.-) Unfortunately, I had to retype it. Anyway, read below and enjoy!

_Title: The HUGE Sleepover_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Rating: Definitely R_

_Summary: Mokuba has a sleepover at his mansion and the YGO gang is invited! But when a storms crashes over, they have to stay longer. What could happen in a HUGE house when there's a storm and a black out?_

_Notes/Warnings: Seto/Isis; Anzu/Bakura; Katsuya/Mai; Honda/Miho (meant to be)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, Teletubbies, Barney, Sesame Street, Between the Lions, or Dora the Explorer. If I did, I'd be sued multiple times, hehehe._

_Chapter One, Mokuba wants his sleepover!_

Seto Kaiba sat in his room, at his desk, gloomily typing on his laptop, trying to finish his work. Mokuba popped his black, hairy head in and smiled at Kaiba.

"Hey Seto?" Mokuba asked mischievously.

"Yes, Mokuba?" Kaiba grunted, not looking up.

"I have a hypothetical question for you."

_The kid's gettin' smart. _"Okay."

"Pretend we were to have a sleepover and we invited Yuugi, Atemu, Anzu, ect. Over...Now..." he rocked back and forth on his feet innocently. "I'm no genius, but wouldn't that be fun?"

"No, Mokuba, we're not having a sleepover." Kaiba told him firmly.

"Please Seto? Just this once? Please, please, please, please, plllleeaassseee?"

"No, no, no, no and NO. I hate those geeks! Especially Atemu, Bakura and Marik."

"For me?"

"Normally, yes. In this case, no."

"I'll invite Isis."

"EH?" Kaiba swiveled around to stare at Mokuba. "Wh-who told you about that?"

"No one, but I hacked into your internet diary and found out." Mokuba grinned up at him.

"MOKUBA!"

"Oh, please Seto? I really want to have a sleepover! Just this time and never again! Pretty please with a kitty on top?"

"Well..." Mokuba's face lit up. "NO." Mokuba sulked, then grinned, before giving him puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Dammit, don't do that!"

Mokuba looked miserable, with shiny eyes and giving a bit of lip.

"FINE DAMMIT! Have your sleepover, but only this time and never again!" Mokuba let out a whoop.

"Yay! I'll call them all up! Wee!" Mokuba bounced out of the room, grinning. Kaiba sat there, thinking.

"I shall see you soon, Isis, my love!"

DIS: I know, short, but do not fear! Next chapter is gonna be hella long! Please review, peeps! See ya!


	2. Calling and Packing

_Chapter Two, Calling and Packing!_

Mokuba bounded towards the phone and picked it up, dialing a number.

"Hello, Ishtar residence." Isis answered.

"Heya, Isis! Do you – "

"MARIK, UNGLUE MARIK RIGHT NOW! What were saying, Mokuba? How is your brother? Good? That's great!"

"(o.o") Er, yeah, um, well you're invited to my sleepover tomorrow night at 6:55!"

"Oh that's wonderful – IS THAT MY BRA! WHERE DID YOU FIND MY VIBRATOR? Um, we'll be there Mokuba, bye!"

Click!

_She lives a hard life, that she does._ Mokuba thought as he dialed another number.

"This is the great Pharaoh of Egypt speaking! What does the peasant want from the Almighty God? SPEAK!"

"A-Atemu? (OO)" Mokuba asked a bit uncertainly.

"Er, um...Mokuba, hello there, eh-hehehe."

"(-.-) Uh, is Yuugi there?"

"Why do you want to speak with Little Yuugi? You're going to kidnap him and rape him, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"

"Wha – ?"

Yuugi, who was on the other phone line, spoke up. "ATEMU! Hang up the phone!"

"Eh heh, heh, heh. Shit, I'm in trouble."

Click.

"Um, sorry about that. So, Mokuba, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come to my sleepover. It's at 6:55 pm tomorrow."

"Sure Mokuba! Atemu will come along, okay? He, well...Let's just say that I'm afraid to leave him alone."

"(OO) That's fine, Yuugi. Um, bye!"

"Bye."

Click!

Mokuba dialed another number, hoping he wouldn't be in an awkward position again.

"Hello old chap, this is Ryou speaking."

"Hi Ryou."

"Oh hi Mokuba, mate! What gives me the pleasure of you calling me?"

"I called to see if – "

"I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD, BLEH, BLEH!" Bakura's voice roared. Ryou and Mokuba both had expressions similar to this: (O.O""""")

"Ba-Bakura, will you please get off the – "

SLAM!

"(OO) Er...What were you...Saying?"

"I called to see if you and Bakura would come to my sleepover. It's tomorrow at 6:55 pm.

"Well..." Ryou sounded hesitant.

"_Please_, Ryou?"

"Okay, but only for you, old chap."

"Yay! Thanks so much, bye!"

"Mm-hm."

Click!

Mokuba grinned to himself, then shuddering at Bakura's voice: "I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD, BLEH, BLEH!" _I hope he didn't mean that literally..._ He thought, dialing.

"Hello?"

"HI ANZU!" Mokuba greeted enthusiastically.

"Mokuba! Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Nothin' much. You?"

"I'm making lunch."

"You should get a maid!"

"Hehehe, if only I had the money for it, eh? So what'd you call for, pray tell?"

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot. Hehehe...Will you come to my sleepover? It's tomorrow at 6:55 pm."

"Sure Mokuba! I'd love to!"

"Great! See ya then, bye."

"Later."

Click!

_Thank God, a normal conversation._ He sighed, dialing.

"HELLO?" Two voices, Honda and Miho's said in unison.

"Er, hi Miho, Honda." Mokuba greeted, blinking.

"HI MOKUBA!" Miho exclaimed. Mokuba winced.

"What's up, dude?"

"Uh, can you two come to my sleepover? It's at 6:55 tomorrow night."

"Sleepover? YES! We'll be there!"

"Um, okay, bye."

Click.

Mokuba dialed.

"Hello, Jounouchi residence." Shizuka answered.

"Hi Shizuka."

"Oh hey Mokuba! What can I do for you?"

_Always the polite one. _"Do you and Katsuya wanna come to my sleepover at 6:55 pm tomorrow?"

"We'd love to Mokuba! 6:55?"

"Yep."

"We'll be there. Uh, be sure to have a lot of food."

"(Oo) Um, okay. Bye."

Click.

Mokuba dialed, sighing.

"Mai here, hun."

"It's Mokuba, what's up?"

"Oh, Mokuba! Hey! I'm just painting my nails. Orange was _so_ not my color, so I'm going for violet. I love violet. It's my favorite color. But I need it to be the _exact_ kind of violet that I want. All is good. However, I ran out of eyeliner, so I'm going to get that and some new violet nail polish and maybe lipstick and eye shadow. I was thinking of getting some blush too, but I don't wear it that much. My other blush got water poured in it, so I should by some...But since I don't really wear it, I'm unsure. Oh well! What's up with you?"

"(oO"") Er...Well, I wanted to know if you'd want to come to my sleepover tomorrow night?"

"What time, hun?"

"6:55 pm."

"Awesome, I'll be there."

"Thanks Mai."

"No problem, kiddo. See ya."

"Bye."

Click.

Mokuba dialed.

"Yes?" Otogi answered tiredly.

"Come to my sleepover tomorrow night, 6:55 pm. Mokuba."

Click.

Otogi stared at the phone, blinking.

X

Mokuba skipped into Kaiba's office, a silly grin on his lips. "I called them all, Seto!"

"Joy..." Kaiba grumbled.

"They're coming tomorrow night."

"Yay." Kaiba said unenthusiastically.

"At 6:55."

"Great."

"Isn't it? YAAAYYY!"

"_Wonderful_..." Kaiba grunted sarcastically.

X

Isis huffed, looking at her handiwork. She had Marik and Malik tied up to a chair. "I packed your guys' things. And yes, Marik, I packed _that_ too. You behave at Seto's and I don't want either of you trying to kill Atemu, got it?" Her brother's gulped, nodding.

"Good, now until it's time to leave, you can stay there."

"(OO) But – " They both began, but Isis glared at them, causing them to shut up. When she left, Marik spoke up. "I want my Millennium Rod."

"I want my Millennium Rod." Malik echoed.

"It's mine." Marik pointed out.

"No it isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"DAMMIT MALIK, IT IS TOO MINE BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO STOLE IT FROM YOUR RAPIST FATHER!"

"He raped people? I had no idea." Marik face-faulted.

X

"Down by the hanky banky bank banks, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, with the eeps, ipes, opes, oops, you missed the lily pad, ker-plop."

"Atemu, you need to start packing." Yuugi told the Pharaoh.

"You do it, I'm busy right – "

"PACK YOUR OWN DAMN THINGS YOURSELF! WHAT, DO I HAVE AN 'N' ON MY FOREHEAD!" Yuugi stormed out of the room, his suitcase in his hand.

"(OO)!" Atemu stared after him.

"I'M SLEEPING ON THE COUCH AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR 'GARNIER FRUTIS' GEL, YOU'D BETTER STAY QUIET AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Atemu gulped, getting out a suitcase and started to pack: (o.o)

X

"Okay, Miho." Honda said. "We can do one of two things. We can, A) Have sex or B) Pack." Miho tapped her chin.

"Hmm...A!"

"Nice."

"We're WHAT?" Katsuya bellowed.

"We're going to Mokuba's sleepover and don't you dare say we're not, because we are, Katsuya Jounouchi!"

"But I don't wanna, sis."

"Katsuya..." She growled, giving him the evil eye.

"Shizuka, I really don't wanna."

"Too bad, we're going, end of discussion." Katsuya sighed in defeat.

"Awright, you win."

"Besides," Shizuka added, grinning, "Mai will be there."

"What are ya trin' ta day? Dat I _like_ her! I-I don' like Mai, y-you're crazy!" Shizuka giggled at his stuttering.

"Hurry up and pack, Katsuya, we need to be ready for tomorrow."

"I don' like Mai..."

X

Otogi sighed, his hands on his hips. "I don't know what I should wear, hmm..." He glanced down and his eyes went wide, seeing his hairy legs. "UGH, _no_ woman wants a man with hairy legs!" Otogi then proceeded to shave his legs.

Slice.

"AW! THE PAIN, THE PAIN! AWWWW!" Otogi clutched the VERY SMALL cut, screaming. "AWWWW!" He sucked his thumb, crying. "It hurts...I want my mommy..."

(A/N: (oO))

X

Bakura yawned, lounging on the couch. He have a puzzled look at the remote, glancing behind him, before picking it up. "Ooh, button." He said dementedly, pushing the 'Power' button.

"...Hey Tony! I like the things you do! Hey Tony! I wish I was you, the one and only tiger, with the one and only taste..." Bakura blinked rapidly, staring at the tiger and the kids. "Frosted Flakes are more than good...They're GRR-EAT!" Bakura blinked, before another commercial came on. A man in a lab coat had a lime and a can of Coca Cola.

"Hmm...Oh! Put the lime in the coke, you nut, drink bolder! Put the lime the lime in the coke you nut, drink bolder."

"Not let me see here!" A new man said. "Put the lime in the coke you nut, drink bolder! Put the lime in the coke you nut, drink bolder!"

"Coca Cola..._Lime_. Drink Bolder." A mysterious voice said. Bakura just stared at the screen. Bakura pressed five twice and 'Sex in the City' came on, showing Miranda making out with someone.

"Oh Miranda, I love you, I love you!" The man gurgled in lust.

"Yeah right," Bakura grunted. "He just wants to get down her pants..."

"I love you, too, Jon. Hey, I know!"

"What?"

"Let's have sex!" Bakura grinned perversely.

"Yeah, okay, baby." Bakura leaned forward and his jaw dropped as it changed to another scene.

"Dammit!" He changed it to five-oh-four, showing The Grudge. "Eh?" Bakura blinked, looking curiously as a black blur came up on the screen. "AUGH! RYOU, SOMETHING'S COMING OUT OF THE TV!" Bakura pounded his hand on the remote, but the batteries had went dead. Then, the black blur had EYES! And they opened, staring at Bakura. "RRYYOOOUU!"

Click. Ryou shut the TV off, scowling a bit, before leaving. Bakura gave the TV a wary look, before going into the kitchen.

"Hmm..." He took out a coke and conveniently; a lime was sitting in a bowl with fruits. Bakura looked at his coke, then at the lime. Coke, lime, coke, lime, coke...lime. Lime, coke... "Put the lime in the coke." Bakura muttered, then smirked, opening the coke. He tried shoving the lime in, then...

_Squiirrt!_

"HOLY HELL!" Bakura screeched, holding his eyes in which the lime juice was squirted into.

"BAKURA?" Ryou scrambled in, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"AWWW!"

After controlling his yami, Ryou said, "Bakura we need to get ready. Start packing your things."

"Why?"

"Because we need to get ready for the sleepover."

"Why?"

"Because we need things for the sleepover."

"Why?" Bakura asked, yet, again, smirking.

"Because."

"WHY?"

"Why?"

"(oO) Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Malik came in, uninvited, with rope burns on his wrists. "Eh?" Bakura turned to him.

"Huh?"

Then, Ryou turned to him. "What?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" Malik bellowed.

"Huh/What?" Both Ryou and Bakura said at the same time.

"I came over to see if you were going to Mokuba's sleepover, too."

"It seems so," Bakura muttered, glaring at Ryou.

"Guess who else is. I just found out."

"Who?"

"Ahem, Atemu, Isis, me, Marik, you, Ryou, Otogi, Katsuya, hormonal couple (Miho and Honda), Kaiba will be there of course, Anzu – "

"THAT WENCH?" Bakura interrupted.

"ANZU – Shizuka, Yuugi and the slut (Mai)."

"I'm not going." Bakura told his abiou immediately.

"I already said we'd _both_ go, Bakura.

"Ha, ha!" Malik laughed, pointing at the Tomb Robber.

"You have to go as well, stupid!" Bakura snapped.

"Oh yeah..."

"Moron."

"You wanna piece of me, nigga?"

" ' Nigga'? What the hell is that?"

"You better shut up, wigger!"

"(o.O) What the fuck?" Then Malik started rapping.

"Yo, yo, homes, Bakura thinks he's the bomb, but he really fucked his old, wrinkly mom!"

"WHAT...?" Ryou stared at Malik, wide-eyed as Bakura fumed.

"Um, can we pretend this didn't happen?" Both nodded slowly, freaked out, and Bakura pissed.

_Is Malik doing that white stuff that screws up his brain again?_ Bakura thought, digging in his pockets to feel the crank. _Hehehe..._

_I think Malik is hanging out with Killa D again..._ Ryou thought to himself.

_I really need to stop smokin' that shit._ Malik told himself mentally.

X

Mai shook her hips, singing with 'I'm too Sexy'. "I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat, too sexy – Ooh, frilly lingerie! And it's see-through! This is a must. Hmm...I only have..." Mai counted. "Five suitcases. I'll get one more suitcase, but that's it." She heard the phone ring and answered.

"Talk to me, hun." Mai answered.

"I don't know what I should wear! Should I take the pink shirt and yellow skirt or should I take the yellow shirt and pink skirt?"

"The second choice, hun."

"Oh thank you so much, Mai! See ya at Mokuba's Sleepover!"

"Alright, ta."

"Ta."

Click.

Mai heaved an empty suitcase out from her walk-in closet and started to pack, before the phone rang again.

"Talk to me, hun."

"Blue or black leather?" Atemu asked.

"Blue."

"K."

Click!

Mai shoved some magazines in the suitcase, pondering on her choice of shoes. The phone rang.

"I have a crisis, Jon." A voice said coolly as Mai picked up.

"Wrong number, hun."

"Who the hell are you? – Oh, it's the slut."

"Have you ever been bitch-slapped over the phone?" Mai asked heatedly.

Click.

"Bastard." Mai muttered to herself.

X

DIS: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm surprised it got so many reviews. Hope you enjoyed this one. See ya!


	3. Arrving!

DIS: Thanks to you all that reviewed! I'm surprised that I've gotten so many reviews in such little time.

Marik: It's pathetic! Who _cares_ about your writing? IT SUCKS!

SMASH!

DIS: (OO) Uh...

Bakura: (dusts hands off)

DIS: (OO''') Thanks, I guess...

Bakura: I'm with Anzu for once, so if he insults any fic with us together, than he DIES.

Marik: (stands up) YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SHOVED ME THROUGH A WINDOW! (picks glass off him)

Bakura: (widens eyes) I did? (acts innocent)

DIS: Ahem, anyway, review responses!

Atemu's Lover: Glad that it was hilarious to you, lol. Though that was almost a creepier laugh than mine.

Tormented Inoccence: Yet another person who thinks it's funny! I feel very proud inside.

Your Dream Come True: Of course, who wouldn't want to make more of this humor? Not me! I cherish the genre of humor.

ShadowFaye: Don't worry; you're not the only person whose family thinks they're crazy. My brother and I are having a contest on who's more psychotic. (clenches fists) I shall win!

Sanguine Dreams: I've never had the new lemony coke. Is it very sour? Anyway, happy that you thought it was funny.

Monkeyluv4646: (OO) Someone's eager and impatient for me to update. And here I am, doing so!

Crysinna: I've been told that I'm funny, lol. Bakura/Anzu is one of my favorite pairings as well. It _is_ disappointing that there isn't any other Dartz/Anzu fics out there. It's a bit odd, but it's been put on one of my favorite couples. I'll try to do one as soon as I can!

KawaiiLil-InuGurl: It was Shizuka that called Mai second. Shizuka is the only one I really know that would wear pink and yellow. She's a flunky to me.

Inuko-sama: I'm don't favor Atemu/Anzu that much, but I'm slowing warming up to the pairing, since so many people like it. Besides, I always believe in unusual couples! (does an Atemu pose) Lol.

DIS: Okay, here's chapter three of 'The HUGE Sleepover'! Enjoy!

X

_Chapter Three, Arriving_

Anzu walked up the drive, meeting Shizuka and Mai. They all dropped their suitcases, sighing.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted!" Mai griped, rubbing her arms. "I had to try and get my six suitcases in my tiny car. Then, I had to try and get them all in and when I did, my suitcases exploded everywhere! I even think one of those guards stole a pair of my thongs.

_Over by the guards..._

"Red and lacy with frills," one of the guards said, blushing in excitement.

"Man, I definitely am using this to good use to night after a long watch of porn," The guard grinned. "And then – " He made a crude gesture with his hips. The other guard howled with laughter, snatching the thong and playing with it.

_Back with the girls..._

"Tough luck," Shizuka and Anzu said sympathetically.

"Where's your brother, Shizuka?" Anzu asked suddenly.

Shizuka rolled her eyes, replying, "He decided to try and pack a hundred packages of Instant Noodles, even though I told him that Kaiba was going to provide food. Besides, we're staying at _his_ house, it seems only logical."

"Yeah! We shouldn't have to provide our own food at a sleepover!" Mai proclaimed indignantly.

"YEAH!" Shizuka and Anzu agreed.

"I wonder how Isis is doing with Marik and Malik?" Anzu contemplated aloud.

"I wonder how Ryou is doing with Bakura?" Shizuka muttered to herself.

"I wonder how Grandpa is doing with Yuugi?" Mai asked. (A/N: Blonde moment for Mai)

(oO)

"Don't you mean Atemu?" Shizuka asked a bit uncertainly. Mai blinked rapidly.

"Er, oh right! Atemu, yeah, yeah. Eh heh heh..." Mai cast a nervous glance away from them and the other two girls' eyes widened. Isis came up, carrying her purse. Marik and Malik trudged behind her, carrying her suitcases. They dropped it by the other girls' suitcases, glowering.

"What the hell did you all pack, woman?" Marik demanded heatedly.

"Everything I possibly own," Isis replied in a serious demeanor. "Do you three have any idea what these morons did the other day?" The girls shook their head.

"What?"

FLASH! 

"AW, THE PAIN!" Malik bellowed, covering his eyes.

(-.-)

Flashback 

Isis sat on the couch, reading Cosmopolitan, while Malik polished his M. Rod. Isis looked up from her magazine, realizing the more annoying of the two was missing. "Malik, where's Marik?"

"I dunno," Malik responded in a bored tone, taking his rod to the light, inspecting it. She raised an eyebrow.

"He isn't masturbating again, is he?" Malik dropped his rod, eyes widening.

"Marik was...I didn't need to know that, Isis!"

"(-.-) Just go find him." Marik came down when the phone rang. She got up, not noticing Marik, who had her vibrator in his hand and her bra hanging from it. Malik shrugged at Isis' order, oblivious to Marik, starting towards the kitchen. When Malik was out of sight, Marik snickered and put hot super glue on the seat.

"Hello, Ishtar residence," Isis answered as Malik came back in, sitting on the seat.

"What the – I'M GLUED TO THE SEAT!"

"MARIK, UNGLUE MALIK! What were you saying, Mokuba? Oh, how is your brother? Good? That's great!"

"But Isis," Marik said in an innocent tone. "He can just take his pants off and he'll be fine!" Malik growled, getting out of his pants, showing boxers with the Winged Dragon of Ra on them with bubbles that say, 'I am your master!'.

"Not a word," Malik hissed to Marik, who was grinning.

"Oh that's wonderful – IS THAT MY BRA? WHERE DID YOU FIND MY VIBRATOR? Um, we'll be there Mokuba. Bye!"

Click.

Marik looked on innocently, saying, "I didn't know you had a vibrator, Isis. Who do you think of when you're jacking off? The idiotic Pharaoh, Atemu? Or the "handsome" CEO of Kaiba Corp.? Or maybe even the Thief Lord, Bakura? Hehehe, there are so many you might like!" Isis growled, lunging at him, tackling him to the ground.

"AWW! Malik, HELP!" Malik leaned his hip on the doorframe, yawning.

"Sorry, I'm too...Busy." He smirked at Marik, whose eyes widened.

"AW!"

End Flashback 

"NO."

"FRICKEN."

"WAY!" Shizuka, Mai, and Anzu gasped in shock.

"Yes," Isis said, nodding, "it's true."

"Wow, no guy has ever known I have a vibrator." Mai told Isis with pity.

"I don't have one," Anzu muttered, a bit ashamed.

"Neither do I!" Shizuka said with pride.

"That's because you two are sixteen!" Isis and Mai declared.

"Actually, I'm fourteen!" (A/N: Is that right?)

"Really? You're going to be a freshman next year, huh?"

"Yep!"

Shizuka and Anzu hugged happily as Mai and Isis sighed, "Ah, the good ol' days."

"We're right here, you know." Marik and Malik grunted.

"Go away!" The girls hissed at them angrily.

"Touché," the blondes muttered, leaving with their hands in their pockets.

"Hello!" Yuugi and Atemu came up to them.

"Hi there," Mai and Shizuka purred, batting their eyelashes at them.

"Hi." Atemu grinned charmingly at the two ladies.

"Hi Yuugi, what's up?" Anzu smiled friendlily at Yuugi.

"Oh nothing...Just _Atemu_." He shot a look at his yami.

"What happened? (OO)" Yuugi groaned in response.

Flashback 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –

SLAM!

SMASH!

WHAM-O!

Atemu had red eyes, glaring at the mauled clock, breathing quickly.

"(OO) Atemu!" Yuugi gasped in shock as Atemu fell back asleep. He gulped, casting a cautious glance at the rabid Pharaoh and left to take a shower.

_Later..._

Yuugi shook Atemu, calling his name softly.

"What time is it?" Atemu asked groggily.

"6:20 P.M.!" Yuugi replied as Atemu groaned and got up reluctantly.

_6:30 PM_

"Have a good time, kiddies!" Grandpa called.

_Kiddies? I'm older than that asshole!_ Atemu thought, anger rising, when Yuugi spoke up, "Come on, Atemu. Do you have your bag?"

"Yes and Mr. Sunshine," Atemu cuddled up to his stuffed M. Puzzle.

"Uh, sure, whatever. Let's go."

As they walked down the sidewalk, they bumped into two giggling girls.

"Excuse us, we didn't mean to be so rude," Atemu apologized politely.

"Oh, don't bother apologizing cutie!" Girl 1 said, giggling girlishly.

"Yeah, don't you worry!" Girl 2 giggled.

"(sweat drops) Well, we have to...Er...Go now. Bye." Yuugi said awkwardly.

"Bye sweetie!" Girl 1 called. Girl 2 smacked and pinched Atemu's butt, before walking away with her friend.

"Uh, Yuugi?" Atemu gulped, holding his butt.

"Yeah? So you got slapped on the butt, who gives a rats ass?" Atemu quickly shut up, thinking, _I was assaulted by a random girl...Eek._

End Flashback 

"(O.o) Whoa..." Anzu breathed.

"Yeah, I can't believe they'd prefer Atemu over me! Aren't I cute, Anzu? Aren't I?"

"Of-of course you are, Yuugi. Eh heh, heh, heh. There is absolutely no way that you're not!

"Thanks Anzu!" Yuugi chirped, then changed his voice to a deeper tone. "So, you wanna go out sometime, baby?"

"(OO) (-.-) Yuugi, I like you as a friend and _only_ a friend."

"I just wanted a girlfriend," Yuugi muttered bitterly.

SLAP!

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Anzu and Yuugi with wide eyes.

"(OO)" Yuugi stared at Anzu, holding his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Anzu exploded.

"Th-that came out wrong!" Yuugi stammered.

" 'I just wanted a girlfriend' came out wrong? UGH!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuugi hastily apologized, inching away from her.

"Yuugi, um, I think we need to talk...(o.o)" Atemu told him a bit uneasily.

"Damn! Yuugi made a move on Mazaki!" Marik paused. "She's not worth it."

SLAP!

"OW!"

"Shut that fuggly mouth of yours!" Isis snapped, GLARING.

"F-fuggly?" Marik repeated, copying Yuugi's gesture, his hand to his cheek.

"That's right, biatch!"

"Hey everyone!" Ryou exclaimed happily as Bakura glared at everyone.

"This sucks..." Bakura grumbled.

"I really do not care at this point," Ryou informed him, frowning, then beamed, seeing Anzu. "Hi Anzu!" He waved to her like mad.

"Hi Ryou!" They hugged, causing Marik, Malik and Bakura to gag.

"(-.-) What...The...Fuck...?" The three mumbled, disgusted.

"How have you been, old chap?" Ryou asked Anzu brightly.

"Oh, fine! And you?" Ryou and Anzu left, chatting about everything.

"Is it just me..." Malik began, his eye twitching. "Or does it seem like Ryou likes Mazaki?"

"Duh," Marik rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Bakura burst out.

"But you know Mazaki," Marik said, shrugging. "She only likes him as a friend." He and Malik shook their head with Bakura looking on dumbly. "Poor Ryou."

"Hey, y'all!" Katsuya waved, grinning stupidly. (A/N: I love Jou, but you _gotta_ make a pun about him.) Then, Honda and Miho ran up, crashed into him and started making out on top of them.

"AW GROSS MAN! DIS IS SICK! GET OFFA ME, YA HORNY BASTARDS/BITCHES!" Katsuya shouted in disgust.

"Eh?" Honda and Miho looked down, blinking dimly. "Oh hey Katsuya, what're ya doing down there?"

"GET. DA. HELL. OFFA. ME!"

_Aw, he's so cute when he's mad!_ Mai thought to herself, smiling.

"_Katsuya_!" Shizuka scolded. "Alright, is everyone here?"

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Otogi shrieked, waving and running.

"(-.-) Guess not," Shizuka muttered to herself. Otogi stood near Mai, eyeing her.

"How you doin'?" Otogi asked in an imitation of how Joey does it off of _Friends_.

"Get away from me, you pig!" Mai snapped, grossed out.

"I know you want some of this, baby, so come to papa!" He leaned over, trying to kiss her.

"EW!" Mai dodged his kiss, standing near Katsuya. Otogi blinked, then spotted Shizuka.

"Hey baby," he purred to the brunette.

"(OO)" Shizuka eyes went HUGE.

"Touch my sista and die, Porn-Lover." Otogi backed off, pouting. After they decided to put Otogi at the back, they walked up to Kaiba's mansion.

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DINGO DONG, DING, DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DINGO DONG, DING, DONG –

Kaiba flung the door open and two latches came off. Katsuya's finger was poised just a few inches away from the doorbell. He laughed nervously, saying, "Er, hi?"

"( ) I will not tolerate your insolence, JOUNOUCHI!" Kaiba hissed at him.

"Hey man, I was just makin' sure ya heard us," Katsuya pointed out. Kaiba's face twitched madly as he replied.

"I see, well get your asses in here, it looks as though a storm's coming." Katsuya looked up at the clouds, blinking.

"But da clouds look all white and fluffy!"

"Are you coming in or staying out in the doghouse, poodle?" Kaiba growled.

"I RESENT DAT!"

"We'll be coming in, hun," Mai replied for Katsuya.

"Don't call me 'hun' or I'll rip out your implants," Kaiba snapped frigidly.

"BURN!" Honda, Otogi, and Katsuya whooped.

"There are natural, sweetheart and that must mean that you've been looking at these nice things." She posed for Kaiba, winking at him and blowing him a kiss.

_No!_ Isis thought, her jaw dropping.

"No, actually, that mutt – " Kaiba pointed to Katsuya, who was grinning, unaware of what was coming for him. " – told me that you had, and I quote, bouncing jugs."

"KATSUYA!" Mai shrieked, slapping him.

"AW, KAIBA, HOW COULD YA?" Katsuya wailed.

"WHAT?" Isis, Miho, Shizuka, Anzu and Mai shouted angrily, slapping him.

"OUCH!"

"That must hurt..." Ryou observed as Atemu snickered.

"Oh, Katsuya, you poor, poor, fool..." Yuugi sighed, shaking his head.

"Now that we're done with that shit, allow me to tell you whom you will be partnered up with. As in rooms." (A/N: MWAHAHA!)

"Ahem,

Atemu/Otogi

Ryou/Marik/Yuugi

Katsuya/Mai

Anzu/Bakura – "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bakura yelled as Anzu plugged her ears.

"ANZU/BAKURA," Kaiba snarled in Bakura's face, who glared. "Honda/Miho

Shizuka/Isis

And Mokuba and I will have our own rooms."

"HEYA!" Mokuba bounded in, smiling.

"Hi..." The YGO gang muttered, sulking.

"Do you like your roommates? I did it myself!"

"NO!"

"Yell at him and die," Kaiba growled lowly.

"..."

"Gee whiz, thanks Seto! Anyways, can someone rent the movies?"

"I WILL!" Atemu and Marik shouted, then glared at each other. "No, I will! I WILL, DAMN YOU!"

"How about you both?" Mokuba suggested. "Here's the key to the Ferrari."

"What's a Ferrari?" Atemu asked curiously.

"IT'S A FUCKING CAR, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Yuugi bellowed angrily.

(OO)

DING DONG!

Kaiba swung the door open, emotionless. "Yeah?"

"HI!" Yuugi's mom chirped happily. "Yuugi forgot his Zoloft." Kaiba slowly took the pills from her.

"Er, whatever." He slammed the door in her face and threw the bottle at Yuugi. "Go crazy."

"I don't suppose you really want that, now do you?" Yuugi asked, hands on hips.

"What are you trying to say?" Kaiba demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"I could just not take these and I could go crazy, would you like that?"

"You know what? Forget what I said."

"There's a good lad."

"Bloody hell!" Ryou exploded. "Don't take my words, mate!"

"Dare you to take my Zoloft, MATE," Yuugi hissed, glowering.

"Sorry...Ol'...Chap..." Ryou gulped, backing off. Yuugi grinned, taking his Zoloft.

"Ahh, I feel so much better now." Yuugi sighed.

"(oO) Yuugi, that really doesn't sound right." Atemu informed him.

"What do you mean?" Shizuka asked in a naïve tone.

"ATEMU!" Katsuya snapped protectively.

"Er, sorry." Atemu falsely apologized.

"(-.-) They all think I'm a little kid..." Shizuka muttered to herself.

"Well you are a virgin and all, unlike us."

"(OO)" Shizuka looked over at Anzu, who was scowling at Bakura. _Omigod, what if Anzu had sex with Bakura and her anger is all an act so that they can be with each other and be hanky panky and – OH-MY-GOD!_

Anzu noticed Shizuka staring at her and asked, "Shizuka, you okay?"

"Anzu, you are very disgusting!" Shizuka spat with repulsion.

"(OO) HUH?"

"I can't believe you slept with Bakura!"

DEAD SILENCE. (Even the crickets were in shock)

"Excuse me?" Anzu asked, gulping.

"WHAT! What the hell are you telling that bitch, Anzu! OH EW! I DID NOT SLEEP WITH MAZAKI! Though, Ryou kinda did. Not the way you think, however."

"(o.o) I didn't! I'm innocent!" Ryou vowed.

"Hmm...Yeah, cos isn't Mazaki a virgin too?" Malik asked curiously.

"(X.X) Hello! This is my virginity you're talking about, here!"

"Who gives a shit?" Marik inquired, frowning.

"Well – " Ryou began, but Bakura glared at him to shut up.

"Back to the movies, you idiots!" Kaiba snapped, uncomfortable with the conversation. He was shoved out of the way into the floor as Marik and Atemu sped out the door.

"Fucking asswipes," Kaiba muttered.

"Just so you know, Marik can't drive." Malik informed them.

"Atemu might!" Mai announced hopefully. Katsuya snorted. "Or not."

X

"So! Where do you put the key in?" Marik asked Atemu who gave him a blank stare.

"Ummmmmmmmmm"

"Idiot," Marik stated, then saw the ignition. "This looks like a keyhole."

"Duh."

"Shut up or I'm sending you the Shadow Realm without Mr. Sunshine."

"(OO)" Atemu shut up as Marik put the key in.

"Is it working yet?"

"No. Shouldn't it...Vibrate or something?"

"What, like a motorcycle?"

"Umm...Sure." The two waited, staring at the ignition.

"Nothing's happening," Marik frowned.

"Maybe we have to turn it?"

Marik shrugged and turned the key.

VRROOOM!

"(OO) It lives!" The two gasped.

"Hmm...Let's see. This looks like something to a motorcycle, so..." Marik pulled in the clutch for reverse and since Marik's foot was tight on the gas pedal, they went SPEEDING out of the driveway. "AWW!"

"AWW!"

They looked at each other, before, "AWW!"

Car: (driving around in circles)

Atemu took the steering wheel and, what do you know? They're on the road.

"Phew," Marik took the steering wheel from Atemu.

"I'm more intelligent than you are," Atemu stuck his tongue out, grinning.

"Shut up, Pharaoh. I'm trying to control this beast."

"It's called a car, dumbass!"

"You've got balls for calling me that."

"I also have a – "

"SHUDDUP!"

"Sure you don't wanna know?" Atemu inquired innocently.

"YES!"

"Okay, whatever," Atemu shrugged.

_At the Movie Store..._

"So, what're we getting?" Atemu asked.

"I dunno, movies." Atemu looked around him and saw a Dora the Explorer movie and picked it up. Marik snatched it from him.

"Love? Friendship? Only Mazaki would like this, damn."

"Don't insult Anzu, you fat-ass!" Atemu grabbed it from him, glaring.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Marik challenged, glaring.

"I SAID – "

"Like, hey hot-stuff!" A prep named Crissy winked at Marik.

"Like, hi," her friend, Stacy slapped Atemu's butt.

"(OO) Not again," Atemu muttered to himself.

"You wanna, like, ditch this place, and like, got to a like, hotel?" Marik raised an eyebrow as though saying, _Wanna get the hell away from me?_

Atemu dumbly asked, "What's so good about a hotel?"

"You are, like, so like, lucky you're cute." Stacy pointed out.

"I know I am."

"That was, like, really egotistical."

"Like, tell me about it, girlfriend," Crissy agreed.

"And you two are total sluts, so get out of my way before I send you to the Shadow Realm."

"Is that, like, code, for like, your bedroom?" Stacy asked.

"Like, get off, ya like, whore! He's like, mine!"

"Like, no he isn't!"

"Like, yes, he is, so like, lay off!"

"Like, no, you like, bitch!"

Marik grabbed _Dora the Explorer, Darkness, _and _The Ring 2_. "Let's go, I'm getting sick of all the 'likes' in this conversation." He started to go to the check-up counter, but Crissy grabbed his leg.

"LIKE, DON'T GO! I LIKE, WANT TO HAVE, LIKE ORGASMIC EXPERIENCES WITH YOU!" Then, she started to hump his leg.

"AWW, GET HER OFF ME, ATEMU!"

"AWW! I WANT YUUGI!" Atemu cried out.

"(oO)"

Then, Stacy started humping and kissing Atemu's leg.

"AWW!" The two started running around in circles, trying to get them off. The manager took a pry bar and gets them off.

"WE LIKE LOVE YOU!" The two preps called.

"WE SURE AS HELL DON'T LOVE YOU!" The Egyptians shouted as they hurried up to the check-up counter.

"22.34 dollars, sir." The cashier said, ringing up their items.

"Uh, right..." Marik handed a piece of notebook paper that is a fake check.

"(-.-)

"When I count to three, we run," Marik murmured to Atemu. "1, 2 – " Atemu turned and hauled ass out of there.

"ASSHOLE!" Marik shouted, following with the movies in his arms.

X

Marik threw the movies in the trunk and slammed it closed, starting the car.

"Umm...Marik? There's a car with lights on the tops of the car following us. I think they're called cops."

"If they stop us, we speak Egyptian, saying we don't know Japanese."

"Right-o!" Marik pulled over.

(A/N: I'm just going to type a bunch of letters here)

"So, stealing videos, eh kid?" The cop asked

"dfjh sfkj asofj Gwuef." Marik replied. (I don't speak Japanese)

"Uh, what?" The cop blinked.

"Fjfd foeb spetnf Guejdf, sdf." Atemu spoke up. (We don't speak Japanese, sir.)

The cop took out his _English to any other language_ book out, saying, "Okay, what are you speaking?"

Atemu and Marik exchanged looks, before replying with, "Abrio." (Arabic)

The cop was looking for 'Abrio' in his book, frowning, "Does that mean the language in what your speaking?"

"Kip," the two answered, grinning slightly. (Yes)

"Uh...Shit, um, can I see your green cards?" The two blinked.

"Tsf ehoet lwfj sfh oiryf oqrfof ohet?" Marik demanded of Atemu. (What the hell is he talking about?) Atemu shrugged in reply. "FGI!" (DAMN!) The cop coughed.

"Why don't you show me where you live?"

"Gkd wrhkdjf aeh asfh wpaofjspfj." Marik stated simply. (We are at a sleepover.)

The cop sighed, "Okay, just show me where you were going."

The two shrugged, "Ouk." (Okay)

X

DING DONG!

"That had better be them," Kaiba grumbled, opening the door. _Shit_.

"MR. KAIBA?"

"Kjhsef, rihj hakshf yojf ohed fya!" Atemu pleaded. (Kaiba, you have to help us!)

"And why should I?" Kaiba questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Jash bey woo sah?" (Because we love you?)

"Oh sick, I didn't need to know that!"

"KOKO!" Marik roared. (WHAT!)

"Oh, you understand them, Mr. Kaiba – " The cop began.

"Get off my property," Kaiba snapped, handing him 300 dollars and dragging the two in.

"Oh thank you so much, Mr. Kaiba, thank – "

SLAM!

"It wasn't necessary to slam the door in his face, was it?" Atemu inquired.

"You LOVE me?" Kaiba repeated, ignoring Atemu's question. "What the hell is that?"

"Speaking of which, where's Mazaki?"

Anzu raised her hand and Marik threw the movie at her and it hit her head. "OW!" She looked at it. "DORA THE EXPLORER? What the _hell_!"

"MARIK!" Isis snapped.

"What? It represents her!" Marik said, shrugging shamelessly.

"Are you saying I act Mexican?" Anzu demanded, hands on hips.

"Hey! I _like_ Dora, thank you! She's pretty hot. I would like a night with her," Mokuba grinned perversely.

"(OO)" They all stared at him. He cleared his throat.

"Let's watch it!"

X

_Later..._

Dora and the monkey, Boots, came out of the hut. (A/N: I know the names simply because I have a baby living at my house and I am forced to watch the shows). "We did it! We did it! Yay, yay, we did it!"

"What did you do, _chica_?" Dora's mom asked.

"Look, mom!" Dora held out a white stick to her mom. "Boots finally got me pregnant!"

"Now, _chica_," Dora's mom put her hands on her hips. "Did you have a condom the first time?"

"Yep! We used Trojan! Can I show you?"

"Of course," Dora's mom smiled. "I always wanted to see how a monkey fucks a human."

(O.O")

"Yes, Boots, YES!"

Anzu covered Mokuba, who covered his rubber duck's eyes.

"Mom," Dora panted, "come join us."

"Well...Alright!" Dora's mom stripped her clothing off and then...Well... "OOH DORA!"

"What the hell?" Bakura peered closer. "How do they make the cartoons do that?"

"What the fuck, man...This is nasty shit!" Marik made a disgusted look. "I thought it was a kiddy show about love and friendship and shit like that, not sex."

"MOKUBA, IS THIS WHAT YOU WATCH EVERY AFTERNOON?"

"Of course not!" Mokuba lied, _Yes, the other version of Dora the Explorer is gay. Plus, I get to see this hot Mexican naked._

Katsuya gave a 'Hmm', picturing Mai with nothing on and chaining him to the bed, spanking his butt. "Hehehe..."

"Wake up, man!" Honda yelled, smacking Katsuya.

"Hey!" Shizuka shouted, her eyes being covered by Atemu. "Who turned out the lights? Aw, come on, I wanna see!"

"Sorry, no." Atemu gulped, sweat dropping.

"(OO) If they're turning _Dora the Explorer_ into this, I can only wonder what they're doing with Blues Clues and Between the Lions." They all went into deep thought, thinking of the shows.

"Okay!" Kaiba shook the thoughts away. "This was the last movie, so now what, eh?"

"WE KNOW!" The girls said, grinning. "Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

Bakura and Marik eyed Mai and Anzu, "NOOOOO!" Then they eyed Shizuka and Miho, "NOOOOO!"

Bakura eyed Isis, saying, "Hey there."

"(o.O)" Isis blinked as her brother's growled at Bakura. Kaiba rose to his full height and gave the ULTIMATE GLARE OF DEATH.

"Hehehe..." Bakura backed down, "Just kidding?"

X

DIS: (collapses against the chair) Finally! I've been working for...a half an hour on this! Inspiration is hard to find these days. Anyway, please review and the next chapter will be up soon! See y'all!


	4. Blues Clues & Spin the Bottle

DIS: Welcome back to _The HUGE Sleepover!_ Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm just so happy that this fic is getting so many great reviews from you guys! Do y'all really like it that much? I know there are hundreds of these type of fics out there and I'm hoping that this will be the best! But, I doubt it. Darkhope's is funnier, I should think. Anyway, review responses!

KawaiiLil-InuGurl: I hate Dora the Explorer. (-.-) She annoys me to such ends...And that stupid monkey, Boots. SO WHAT IF YOU LOST YOUR BOOT? (Shakes fist at TV) Ahem. Yeah. I'm not sure if I had Marik and Yami look for a movie somewhere, I'll have to check that (shrug)

Tormented Inoccence: I know, the monkey and Dora _are_ annoying, lol.

Ang31-blue: I was aiming for it to be hilarious, Hehehe. Glad that it appears to be!

Your Dream Come True: (waits while she laughs for three years and realizes that she's hungry) (blinks) Glad it was funny! (eats a Snickers bar) Mmm...

Moon's Hope: lol

Monkeyluv4646: Aw, you're so nice!

Anonymous: Yay! (rips up a paper and throw it in the air) It's wonderful! (grin)

Atemu's Lover: (shakes head) Yes, Dora must learn how to act her age...(oO) Which is six, so why is she screwin' her monkey? Lol.

Danny'sGhostGirl: All my fics must have two important qualities: humor and disturbing things! MWAHAHAHA! (looks like Dr. Evil, since that is her nickname)

Flamethrowerqueen: You were laughing the whole time? Oh glorious! Ha, ha, ha! (snickers)

DIS: If I forgot anybody, I am very, very sorry! Now on to the chapter!

X

Chapter Four, Blues Clues & Spin the Bottle 

Yuugi rubbed his nose as he entered the living room, the TV still on. Picking it up a bottle, he glanced at the television set and gave a puzzled glance, calling, "Hey guys! Come in here, hurry!" The YuGiOh gang and Kaiba came in, sighing in reluctance. However, when seeing what was on TV...(O.O)

Television...AKA Blue's Clues 

Instead of the background being bright and sunny, it had dark clouds and the house looked like Dracula's castle. Blue, the dog, was bouncing around in a lab coat, snickering at the YGO gang, that were watching. Suddenly, Blue bounded into the camera, hissing.

"I SHALL DEVOUR ALL LIVING THINGS THAT ARE NOT DOG! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

(OO)

Then, the scene changed to Joe, who grinned at them with the same insanity that Blue had.

"Hello, my fellow victims!" Joe welcomed, smirking. "Today we are going to dissect a – " Joe held up a voodoo doll of a man, that ironically, looked like Kaiba. "SETO KAIBA! HAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Poke.

Kaiba, who had been watching, let out a yelp as something poked him hard in the butt.

"HAHAHA! DID YOU FEEL THAT KAIBA?" Joe suddenly leaned into the camera, grinning. "Now, let's see if you have any manhood left when I'm done with you!"

"Aw, HELL NO!" Kaiba grabbed Joe out of the TV and started beating the hell out of him. (A/N: I got this part kinda off of Scary Movie 3) "You whore!" BAM! "Don't EVER – " WHAM! " – think that you can – " CRASH! " – take my manhood!" BOOM! Kaiba sighed, dusting his hands and taking his hair out of the voodoo doll, before dementedly setting fire to it. "BURN! BURN I SAY!"

(OO)

"Kaiba, uh, perhaps you should calm down?" Anzu suggested, eyes wide. Kaiba snickered, then poured water on it, before shutting the TV off.

"Ahem," Kaiba made himself look less insane and said, "So are we going to play or what?"

"YES!" The girls shouted, forgetting all about Kaiba's lack of sanity.

"NOOO!" The boys roared.

Yuugi, however, smiled and chirped, "I got the bottle!"

"Damn you, Yuugi!" The boys loomed over the younger boy and his eyes bugged out.

"HISSS!" The girls glared at the boys, daring them to get any closer. Gulping, they backed down and they all left to the main room and sat in a circle, excluding Mokuba, who didn't intend on kissing anyone. Yuugi gently put the bottle down in the middle and beamed at them all. Atemu jumped up, bright-eyed.

"IWANNAGOFIRSTIWANNAGOFIRSTIWANNAGOFIRSTIWANNAGOFIRSTIWANNAGOFIRST! ME, ME, ME, ME, ME!" Atemu shrieked to them all, bouncing up and down, waving his hand rapidly. Bakura growled and slapped him down, so he fell face first into the floor. Atemu sputtered in tears, mumbling, "Owie!" Anzu frowned, then slapped Bakura hard.

"Don't be mean!" Anzu snapped at him.

"SCREW YOU, BITCH!" Bakura retorted furiously.

"Ugh! You wanna screw me? Nasty!"

"Yeah, I mean, in front of us?" Shizuka shook her head. "Besides, Anzu, you guys have already had premarital sex."

"DAMN YOU, WE DIDN'T – " Bakura began, but Shizuka interrupted him.

"SHUT UP, BIATCH!"

"(o.o)" Bakura shut up, shocked to say the least.

"Thank you!" Shizuka beamed.

"I'm going first," Atemu declared, "BECAUSE I AM PHARAOH!"

(-.-)

Atemu gave the bottle a hard spin and grinned at it. However, when it stopped on Ryou, his jaw dropped in horror.

"ME, MATE?" Ryou sputtered in surprise.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Atemu screamed, falling to the ground in shock and mortification. Marik blinked, then exploded in laughter.

"SUCKER!" Bakura howled, pointing and snickering. Anzu glared at him, but said nothing.

"Why me?" Ryou squeaked out. Malik turned to him, frowning with a twinkle in his eye.

"Because good people go unpunished," Malik informed him, glowering slightly. Otogi opened his mouth and Malik's gaze flickered to him. "I don't want to hear it, you fag."

"Actually, I'm bisexual," Otogi declared proudly. Malik made a disgusted look and gurgled; "Ugh" Kaiba and Malik glanced at him and inched away from Otogi, who gave a puzzled smile.

"Oh don't you two worry!" Otogi beamed at them. "I only think Ryou, Bakura, and Atemu are the cute ones. Well, Katsuya too." Otogi fluttered his eyelashes at Katsuya, who suddenly looked sick.

"AW, SICK MAN!" Katsuya jumped into Mai's arms, eyes wide. Mai flushed and dropped him. "Dat hurt, Mai!"

"It was meant to, hun." Mai told him, frowning.

"All right, enough!" Bakura barked out. "You two! Kiss!" Atemu gulped and the two leaned over and –

Smooch!

"HA, HA, HA!" Bakura laughed, pointing at Atemu as he fainted. Ryou looked green.

"I do believe I may hurl..." Ryou muttered.

"Like I care?" Bakura asked, arching an eyebrow.

SLAP!

"OW!"

"Don't insult your abiou!" Anzu snapped, glaring at him. Bakura glared right back.

"And who made you Queen of Everything?" Bakura demanded.

"Okay, let's put it this way, Bakura," Anzu began, sighing, closing her eyes. Then she opened her eyes, glaring. "Insult Ryou and I'm going to shove your Millennium Ring up your ass." She smiled at him innocently.

"Oooo!" Malik and Marik whispered, staring at the two. "Lover's quarrel."

"(OO"") Er, uh, okay..." Bakura muttered, shutting up, thinking, _I can not fucking believe this!_

"Thanks Anzu!" Ryou chirped, grinning.

"No problem, Ryou! Always here to help!" Anzu told him, while Bakura sulked.

"Welp, my turn then." Ryou gave his wrist a flick and the bottle whirled, until it stopped on Shizuka.

"DERE'S NO WAY BRIT-BOY IS GONNA KISS MY LIL SIS!" Katsuya exploded.

"WHY YOU LITTLE – !" Shizuka shook her fist at Katsuya angrily. "WHY YOU LITTLE – !" She then shook her fist at Atemu. "WHY YOU LITTLE – !" And then...She shook her fist at Ryou. The YGO gang gave her a creeped out look, even Kaiba.

"Er, right, so are we going to do this or not?" Ryou asked with a blush on his cheeks.

"DEFINITELY!" Shizuka exclaimed, latching onto Ryou, kissing him.

"WHAT THE – !" Katsuya and Mai stared at the scene, eyes wide. Abruptly, they stopped and Shizuka went back to her seat, smiling broadly.

"(OO) Wow..." Ryou muttered, his lips red.

"Tee-hee! My turn!" Shizuka announced and spun the bottle, which stopped at Anzu. "(oO?)"

"NOOO!" Yuugi jumped onto Anzu, covering her face. Anzu let out a, "Oof!" and falls over. Conveniently, Atemu woke up at the moment. He blinked and saw Yuugi on Anzu. And from his position it looked like Yuugi was doing something completely different.

"What the fuck?" Atemu gasped out, before fainting again.

"Uh, maybe..." Anzu blinked.

"KISS! WOO HOO!" The guys, even Bakura, Marik and Kaiba, shouted.

"I pass!" Shizuka declared.

"Yay!" Anzu beamed and spun the bottle...

(GASP!)

DIS: And I am stopping it...NOT! MWAHAHA!

Ahem...

(GASP!)

"AW, NO WAY IN HELL!" Bakura roared.

"AWW!" Anzu cried out in horror.

"I am NOT kissing that – that – that THING!"

"HEY!" Anzu shouted in anger. Kaiba sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Too bad, so sad, what a drag – For you, that is. Now kiss before I sick my cat Fluffy on you."

Bakura blinked, thinking back to when he met Fluffy.

Flashback 

"_Ha, ha!" Bakura pointed at the cat that was tangle in yarn. "Can't get out, can you?" Bakura smirked. Fluffy got untangled and grinned at Bakura with SHARP teeth._

"_(Oo) Oh...SHIT." Bakura mumbled, gulping._

_CRUNCH!_

"_AW HOLY HELL! I CAN'T FEEL THEM! AWW, HELP! I CAN'T FEEL MY MOJO!" _

End Flashback 

"Er, okay...BECAUSE I NEVER CHICKEN OUT!" Bakura announced.

(-.-)

"You might not," Anzu sniffed, "but I _do_! I am NOT kissin' you, ya homo!" Bakura's jaw dropped at the insult.

"You...HOW DARE YOU!" Bakura snarled, offended.

"I dare, because you wouldn't hurt me." Anzu scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh? You wanna bet?" Bakura narrowed his eyes, standing up.

"UH..." Anzu gulped and started to run.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU MEASLY WENCH!"

"Is it just me..." Honda began, watching the two. "Or does it seem like they love each other?"

"Duh!" Miho rolled her eyes.

"Or rather..." Isis began.

"BAKURA, STOP FLIRTING WITH MAZAKI!" Kaiba hollered at them as Mokuba giggled.

"...Bakura loves her." Isis finished, grinning.

"WHAT?" The two demanded, eyes wide, before they started running after Kaiba.

"(OO) SHIT!" Kaiba swore and hauled ass to his room and locked it.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" The two growled loudly to Kaiba, banging on his door.

"WATCH ME!"

"WE'LL SET UP TENTS OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR AND WINDOW!"

"(OO)"

"Seto?" Isis knocked on the door, after moving the two furious people out of the way.

"Yes?" Kaiba replied, smirking to himself.

"Will you come out? For me?"

"Oh, all right, for you." Kaiba came out and followed Isis downstairs like a lap dog. Bakura and Anzu blinked, looked at each other, then shrugged, following behind them.

After everyone was back in the circle, Atemu awoke. "So, who's going to kiss?" He asked curiously.

"Anzu and Bakura," Miho and Mai giggled to him.

"Oh, that's – WHAT!" Then he fainted...Again.

(-.-)

"All right, you two." Mai ushered to Bakura and Anzu.

"But this time – " Isis declared, "You have to French! Since you were so reluctant."

"(OO WHAT!"

"This bites..." Bakura grumbled, glaring at the floor.

"Hurry it up!" Kaiba snarled at them, impatient.

"FINE!" Bakura snapped, grabbing Anzu and roughly kissing her.

(OO)

_Sexy!_ Mai thought, leering at the two. The two jerked from each other, Anzu blushing like no tomorrow. Bakura, however, fainted. Marik sighed and left. He returned with a cup of water.

Splash!

"Wake up!" Marik commanded. Bakura coughed on the water, glowering.

"Asshole!"

"(shrugs) That's what they all think, my friend."

"I'm not your fucking friend!" Then, the lights went out.

"Eep!" Anzu grabbed onto the closest thing to her, that happened to be Marik.

"Okay, who is that?" Marik asked, frowning, looking down. He tried to get Anzu off, but accidentally groped her.

Squish!

"AWW! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

With Anzu's words, Atemu bolted up, awake. "GET OFF ANZU!" Atemu tackled the nearest thing, which was Bakura.

"Oof!" Bakura fell down with Rabid Atemu on him. "Who the hell – ! OW!" Atemu was currently beating the shit out of his nemesis, while Anzu slapped Marik.

"(X.X) OW, WOMAN!" Marik rubbed his cheek.

HEY! GET OFF!

MY BALLS, AW, MY BALLS!

(crack)

WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?

WHOEVER THAT IS HAD BETTER GET AWAY FROM ME!

(squeeze!)

OKAY, WHO WAS THAT!

EH? OH, HEHEHE. SORRY BOUT DAT.

WHA – ? YOU PERV!

(SLAP!)

OW, MY HAIR!

WHO JUST TOUCHED MY MANHOOD?

NOT ME (whistles)

AW, SICK!

SORRY, I'M HORNY!

Then, Mokuba shone a flashlight on them: (-.-)

Anzu blinked, looking up to see Marik.

"EW! YOU MOLESTOR!" Anzu snapped, glaring.

"It was an accident!" Marik retorted. "Why would I want to even _look_ at you? Though, hehehe, you were pretty squishy and – (OO) I WAS KIDDING!"

SLAP!

"AW, HOLY SHIT, THAT HURT!"

"You deserved it, after all," Bakura shrugged.

"I wasn't the one making out with her – BAKURA!"

"Ever heard of an action needs a reaction?"

"Not really, why?"

"Ahem," Mokuba interrupted. "The power's out and the storm is raging."

"Yup," Malik agreed, looking up thoughtfully.

"Yup," the others concurred.

"I think we should go into the basement and turn the emergency power on." Mokuba suggested.

"Why?" Anzu inquired, blinking.

"Because he said so, wench!" Bakura sneered at her.

"That's starting to get old," Anzu told him, rolling her eyes.

"So is your face."

SLAP!

"I deserved that... (-.-)"

"Damn right you did! I don't want to be with this arrogant bastard! Someone trade me!"

"I really would," Marik told her, causing Anzu to beam. "But you're too girly for me." Anzu glowered.

"Shut up, Marik, before you find out what it feels like to have a rod shoved FAR up your ass!"

"(o.o) Can do."

Atemu cleared his throat, "Okay, shall we go?" The others nodded.

X

DIS: Well, there you go everyone! The fourth chapter! I have to say that I like how this turned up.

Marik: (-.-) I got slapped...Twice. OR WAS IT THREE TIMES!

DIS: (o.o) Ahem, well, if you guys have any game ideas, please do tell me! Please review on your way out, peace out y'all!


	5. Pegasus and 7 minutes in Heaven, Part 1

DIS: I am back, at last! With the fifth chapter of 'The HUGE Sleepover'! I want to thank you all for your reviews, it has urged me to go on with them! Oh and your ideas did, too, of course. Now – review responses!

Moon'sHope: Hmm, I shall try to stop the cussing. But, with Marik and Bakura, you could only wonder how I shall do that...(oO) And I love Yuugi and Atemu, but for some reason, they are fun to bash, same with Honda, Shizuka and Katsuya. But, really, don't see it as being mean.

SilentMonkGirl: Seven minutes in heaven it is! (grins) And that is an excellent idea. I'll be sure to use it, oh Atemu is going to cry all right.

Monkeyluv4646: Twister, truth or dare and stories. I like, I like. Thank you!

Atemu's Lover: (sighs) Poor Atemu...How can one human being other than him black out so many times? (pauses, waiting) Exactly, lol.

Danny'sGhostGirl: (claps hands in happiness) That's an excellent idea! Couldn't have done it better myself.

Sharingan-User Copy-Ninja Kakashi Hatake: (-.-) From now on, I'm calling you Sharingan. I like the name, but I can only understand two words in it: 'user' and 'copy'. The Ninja part, sure, but...Yeah. Your name is three letters longer than mine! (hugs pen name) I love my pen name. I would never change it for the world. ( ) Okay, that's not _completely_ true. But anyway, I'll probably end up using your game. I'll be sure to give you credit, though! I wanna read that Inu Yasha story of yours...

hahahahahaha: Never heard of suck and blow...(oO) When I first read that my jaw literally dropped and you know how my mind is. But when I read the parenthesis I was all, 'Ohh – pity.' (shakes head) Me and my perverseness.

pat-nosferatu: Yes, all new couples are in denial, then uncertainly and then – MWAHAHAHA! SWEET BABIES!

Everyone: (OO) Uh...(look away, embarrassed)

emotionallyretarded: I think you're the...(thinks) Fourth person that suggest seven minutes in heaven. (oO) I'm guessing that's a pretty popular game, eh? Anyway, glad you love all my humor stories! I rather like them too! They're my pride! Well...Not really, but I like to think so.

crystalblue: Aww, I know my fic isn't the _funniest_. Perhaps funny, but edit out _iest_.

Mai: (kicks DIS) Try and accept a compliment, will ya?

DIS: (o.o) Okay. Thank you, crystalblue!

Sasameyuki: Hmm, did you know that 'Sasame' is a chick off of 'Tenchi Muyo'? (X.X) Not that the spelling is the same...but anyway! Thanks.

And now...For the chapter...SEVEN!

Bakura: (slaps DIS) It's chapter five, you moron!

DIS: (;.;) I am just getting _bruised_ today.

Jou: (cheerfully punches her in the arm) HEY BUDDY!

DIS: DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! (throw a grenade)

Bakura: (o.o) Oh shit.

X

Chapter Five (not seven!), Pegasus and Seven minutes in Heaven 

Atemu cleared his throat, "Okay, shall we go?" The others nodded.

"Uh, wait..." Shizuka bit her lip. "How are we going to go about this? I mean..."

"She's right!" Anzu suddenly exclaimed. "Us girls – and Ryou, Yuugi, and Mokuba – will stay here, while you men go and turn the emergency lights on! How does that sound, eh?"

"(-.-)" Bakura just stared at her, before, "ACHOO! Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

"You bastard!" Anzu glared at him. "Fine, how about just Bakura go turn on the lights?"

(everyone's hand goes up)

"HELL NO! Then I get to choose some people to go with me."

"Fine, four people, that's all."

"Good, Malik, Marik, Atemu and Kaiba."

"WHAT!" The chosen four snapped. "_THAT'S_ BULLSHIT!"

"Go, along, fetch us some technology," Isis said, shoving them.

"Damn sister, always shoving me around," Malik growled, glaring.

"Stop being a stuck-up pussy and come on," Bakura snapped, shoving him forward. They walked towards where the basement was and Atemu flung open the door.

_Woooo..._

"(o.o) Uh...It looks kinda scary down there," Atemu sputtered, eyes wide.

"I agree with Atemu, let's just say some monster bit into it." Malik turned around, but Marik and Bakura – with a sigh – grabbed him and shoved him down the stairs.

THUMP!

WHUMP!

WHAM!

CRASH!

……………silence…………..

"(-.-) Great, you morons killed him," Kaiba grunted, glowering.

"We didn't kill him," Marik and Bakura said in unison, "we put him out of his misery!"

"(o.o) I just saw some movement, I'm guessing he's alive," Atemu told them.

"Damn!"

"Y-you g-g-guys, it's re-really dark and sc-scary down here," Malik sputtered from the bottom.

"Don't worry, Malik, we're coming down." Marik took out a flask and took a drink of it.

(OO)

"What? It calms my nerves," Marik told them, putting it back.

"Let's just go," Kaiba huffed, glowering. They started down the stairs, then –

Trip.

(OO)

AWWWWWWWWWW!

CRASH!

"Oh...ouch." Malik groaned from the bottom of the pile. "I think I broke something."

"Really?" Marik asked, brightening.

"(-.-) Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you Marik?"

"As long as you don't become as stupid as the mutt, I'm all good with it," Marik informed him happily.

"Gee, thanks for the compassion."

"Compassion?" Bakura whispered. "Compassion?" His voice got louder, before – "COMPASSION? DAMN YOU TO HELL, MALIK, MY HEAD SLAMMED INTO SOMETHING HARD AND I KNOW THAT IT WASN'T A GODDAMN BODY!"

"What's your point?"

"My point...Is that...IF I GET AS RETARDED AS JOUNOUCHI, I'M SUIN' YOUR ASS!"

"WHAT DID I DO? I wasn't the one that tripped you, remember?"

"Oh yeah...Who's foot was that? Kinda small, but – PHARAOH!"

"(O.O) Katsuya isn't really that stupid, Bakura, so – "

"(-.-) Imbeciles," Kaiba muttered, standing up. "So..." he peered around and was knocked over by Bakura and Atemu brawling. "GODDAMNMOTHERFUCKINGBITCHHOLES!"

(O.O'''''''')

"Whoa," was all Malik said.

"Um...Shall we look for the generator?" Atemu suggested hastily.

"YES..._LET'S_." Kaiba hissed through tightly clenched teeth. They bumped and shoved through the hallway, until Atemu's fingers brushed against a door knob.

"(oO?) Hm?" So, he turned it.

BOOM!

"WHAT THE – ?" Marik felt something slam against him and he groaned.

"RA DAMMIT, PHARAOH, WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!" Bakura exploded furiously.

"(o.o) I just turned this knob...What is it, anyway?"

"Uh..." Malik picked up on of the things and ran his hands over it. "(O.O) Um, I, um..."

"It's a frickin' Barbie!" Marik exclaimed, holding up the Barbie. "But, uh, what would a room full of Barbies be doing down here? Kaiba?"

"(o.o) I have no idea. They must be Mokuba's." Bakura turned his Millennium Ring on – well, so it glowed and read the door.

"(-.-) Yeah right. You're in denial. It says 'Kaiba – Private' right on this door."

"Kaiba plays with Barbies?" Marik, Malik and Atemu gasped. "BLACKMAIL!"

"Humph," Kaiba sniffed. "I'll dispose of my darlings before you can even – "

Flash!

"(oO)"

"Oh will you?" Marik demanded, smirking, showing the others the picture. It was a picture of Kaiba's door (Kaiba – Private) and the Barbies overflowing out of it.

"Hey, I just realized..." Atemu said, going through the dolls. "Why don't you have any Kens or Kellies?"

(Oo) (oO) (OO)

"Uh...What does it matter!" Kaiba demanded, glaring.

"HOLY RA, YOU HAVE FANTASIES ABOUT THEM, DON'T YOU?"

"(OO) NO I DO NOT!"

"LIAR!" Atemu pointed at him accusingly.

(X.X)

"All right, enough," Marik grunted, tucking his digital camera in his deep pocket. "We have to find that damned generator."

"Yeah, the others are probably worried about us."

_Meanwhile, with the others..._

"RUMMY!" Yuugi slammed his hand down, his glowing Millennium Puzzle dangling from his neck.

"There isn't any rummy!" Honda protested.

Silence, then next turn –

"RUMMY!"

"Yuugi, mate, there isn't a rummy!" Ryou told him, sighing, his Millennium Item also glimmering.

Silence –

"RUMMY, RUMMY, RUMMY!"

"YUUGI, DAMMIT, THERE ISN'T A RUMMY!" Isis roared.

"(o.o)" Yuugi backed down, clutching his cards.

Silence.

"RUMMY!"

"Not you _too_ Jou!" Mokuba whined.

"No, really, dere is a rummy." Jou took the kings and slapped them down on his side, grinning. Yuugi glared at him murderously.

_Back with Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, Atemu and Malik._

"I knew I shouldn't have let Mokuba have this damn sleepover," Kaiba was muttering under his breath. "But _noo_ he had to blackmail me and now I have even more blackmail over my head because of the fucking kid..."

_Rattle_.

"(OO) D-did you guys here that?" Atemu sputtered out, frozen in place, his Millennium Item glowing. Bakura turned to him, his eyes half-lidded, looking disinterested.

"No, why? Do you hear the bogey man?" (A/N: That is how you spell it, surprisingly so.)

"Er...It was nothing, I'm sure," Atemu huffed, glaring at him. _Or maybe it's – Nah, there's nothing here._

_Rattle, rattle. Scrape..._

Once again, Atemu froze. This time, Malik blinked and looked behind him.

"What did you just do?"

"H-huh?"

"That rattling and scraping sound."

"(o.o) That wasn't me." Atemu told him, shivering with fright.

"Whatever," Kaiba snorted. "Trying to scare us. Well, it's not going to happen, Atemu. Let's just find the damned generator all ready."

"It's your house, you should know where it is!" Marik snapped, glaring at him, his Millennium Rod clutched brightly in his hand.

"Yeah? Well, this hasn't ever happened before, so shove it up your ass!"

"Will you two shut up and – "

_(snicker) Rattle, rattle, scrape, scrape._

(OO)

"What the hell was that?" Malik yelped, flinging his Millennium Rod side to side, looking for anything.

"You're overreacting," Marik scoffed, seeing Bakura glance around nervously. "It was probably a rat."

"And let me guess, rats can suddenly snicker?" Kaiba asked, tapping his foot anxiously. "WELL?"

"(o.o) No, but I mean – "

"AWW!" Atemu shrieked, jumping up, feeling a hand on him. "OH RA, I'M GOING TO BE KILLED! YUUGI, HELP, YUUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIII!"

X

"Uh, guys?" Anzu glanced up, biting her lip. "Did you hear that?" She turned to see the others wide-eyed. "(o.o) I guess so."

"That was Atemu!" Yuugi gasped, gulping.

"Well, go ahead, Yuugi," Mai urged. "He was calling for you."

"(OO) I'm not going down there!"

"(oO) You guys I think we should do something," Anzu said.

…………silence.

"Ryou?"

"I'm sure it's just Marik messing around," Ryou assured her. "I hope."

"(OO) You HOPE?"

"Or Bakura."

(OO) (Gulp!)

X

"Hmm? Something wrong, Atemu-boy?"

"(OO) Aw, HELL NO!" Kaiba exclaimed. "How the hell did you get in here, Pegasus?"

"Um..." Pegasus just blinked. "I don't remember." He smiled suddenly. "How do you like my outfit?" He posed for them and Malik peered closer.

"It's a funny bunny costume," Malik said bluntly. "Kaiba, who is this fruit?"

"I thought I killed you!" Bakura roared, offended that the "fruit" hadn't died.

"No, you only took out my Millennium Eye and licked my blood," Pegasus responded, unfazed.

"You did _what_?" Malik turned to Bakura, fairly disgusted.

"(o.o) What? I'm not the one in the rabbit costume, remember?"

"True, but..." Malik gave a look of disgust, turning back to the insane elder man. Pegasus merely smiled at him.

"So, freak, do you know where the generator is?" Marik asked casually, ignoring the hurt expression on Pegasus' face.

"You're not nice, I don't like you anymore!"

"You don't even _know_ me, how you could you like me?"

"Well, I thought you were pretty cute until you insulted me. Naughty, naughty boy!" Marik looked at him, revulsion clear on his face.

"Mazaki is better than this disturbing freak of nature."

"WHAT – " Bakura began, but Kaiba interrupted.

"If you like blood as a meal, then Mazaki will surely prefer Marik over you."

"I wasn't going to – "

"(-.-) Is it just me or are we missing someone?"

Silence.

(groan)

(oO?)

"Ouch, my head hit the wall," Atemu mumbled.

"(-.-) Yup, I was right." Kaiba muttered to himself. "Pegasus, get the hell out of here."

"Fine, your servants were more fun to play with anyway!"

"(OO) Uh...Whatever."

"Now that he's gone, can we hurry up now!"

"Yeah."

X

_Thirty-minutes later..._

"Oh look!" Shizuka beamed. "The lights are back on."

"I guess they got to the generator," Otogi guessed.

"I suppose so." Minutes later, they saw Kaiba, Bakura, Atemu, Malik and Marik dragging themselves back to the others.

"What happened, Atemu, I heard you scream!" Yuugi gasped, eyes wide.

"(GLARE) You did? And what? Decided I'd be better off DEAD?"

"(o.o) I assumed it was Marik pulling a trick. Or Bakura."

"OH YEAH? AND THAT MAKES EVERYTHING OKAY, HUH, YUUGI? IS THAT IT?"

"(OO) Now wait a minute – "

"YOU SELFISH, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING – "

"I know what we'll play next!" Mokuba exclaimed like nothing odd happened.

"Hold on, I have an announcement to make," Malik stopped the kid. "Two, actually."

"What?" The others asked in unison.

"One, Kaiba plays with Barbies," Malik began.

"WHAT? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Once they stopped laughing and Kaiba stopped glaring, Malik continued, "And two, Marik admitted that he wants to be with Anzu."

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

"YOU TWISTED MY WORDS COMPLETELY!" Marik roared at Malik, taking out his Millennium Rod. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"It _is_ true," Kaiba and Atemu concurred.

"I DID NOT!" Marik snapped, seething.

"He's just a little shy," Malik whispered to Anzu, whose face flushed red.

"(o.o)" Bakura sat gapping as the girls congratulated Anzu, giggling, while Anzu said nothing, flushed with embarrassment.

_She's...BLUSHING?_ Bakura thought in shock. _What the HELL?_

"Dammit, curse you all to hell! TO HELL!" Marik growled.

The others snickered as he crossed his arms and sulked, glowering.

Poke.

"WHAT?" Bakura snapped. Ryou just smirked.

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

"THE HELL IF I AM!" Bakura shot at him, glaring.

"Okay," Mokuba chirped. "Let's play Seven minutes in Heaven! Since I'm the host, I shall choose who gets to go with who in the closet."

"Okay," they all agreed.

"First," Mokuba grinned. "Bakura and Anzu!"

"Aww, why didn't you put her with Marik?" The girls whined.

"SHUT UP ALL READY!" Marik snapped at them. "I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Uh huh."

"MALIK, DAMN YOU!" Malik merely snickered.

"Okay, you two, in the closet you go!"

Reluctantly, still fuming, Bakura followed Anzu into the dark closet.

Silence.

"(-.-) Make some noise, so they don't think we're lame," Bakura grumbled.

"Oh, okay. (moans) Bakura!"

"(OO)"

_Outside..._

"(OO) Did you...?" Ryou turned to Marik, who suddenly became interested.

"Bang her, Bakura!" _At least those stupid mortals will get off my back._ Marik thought hopefully.

_Inside..._

"More, Bakura, more!"

"(OO) What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bakura hissed at her.

"You said make noise," she muttered, shrugging.

"Not _that_."

"Oh, you mean – YES, YES! MORE! Like that?"

"(o.o) No, you idiot woman. That sounds like we're...Uh..."

"Whatever. They won't think it's anything."

_Outside..._

"What the hell?" Kaiba clamped his hands over Mokuba's ears as his little brother's eyes went bug-eyed.

"He's doing things to her, big brother!" Shizuka cried. "Oh, god, he's _raping_ her!"

"(oO) Didn't sound like rape to me," Malik muttered.

"Um...Should we do something about it?" Ryou asked them uncertainly, hearing shuffling sounds, then a loud bang. "(OO) Guys?"

_Inside..._

"Ow! That was my head!" Anzu snapped at him.

"Well excuse me for not seeing in the dark!" He snapped, trying to stand up. "Dammit, what is that in my way?"

(grope, grope)

"(OO) BAKURA!" Anzu shrieked at him.

"(o.o) Oops...I thought you were sitting down, honestly."

(slam!)

"MAZAKI, DAMMIT!" Bakura snapped as a suitcase fell onto him.

"Serves you right." Anzu sniffed.

"I should seriously strangle you."

"Go ahead and try."

"I WILL!"

"WHAT? HEY! AWWWWW!"

_Outside..._

"(OO) Maybe we _should_ stop it..." Isis said uncertainly, looking at both Katsuya and Kaiba, who were covering their siblings ears.

"Nah, they're probably almost done, anyway." Marik told her, shrugging.

"But they don't have a condom."

"(-.-) You all are sick," Kaiba told them. "They might not even be doing that."

"Did I hear you say _might_?" Atemu inquired, grinning and cupping his ear.

"Shut up, Atemu."

(slam!)

"(oO) What _are_ they doing in there?"

_Inside..._

"Hey! Watch it, Bakura!"

"Has it been seven minutes yet?"

"(o.o) Um..."

(jab)

"That was my foot, damn you." Bakura snarled, jerking back only to knock his head on the shelf. "OW!" So he jerked forward.

(Crash!)

"Ow, Bakura, you're on top of me and not very light." Anzu grumbled.

"Yeah? Well there's a bunch of shit on me and it's not light, so give me a break."

"You probably just wanna get a good feel!"

"Puh – _lease_, Mazaki, you're not that attractive."

"YOU ASS!"

Pause.

"(o.o) My arm's stuck, so I can't slap you at the moment, but I will!"

"Right, whatever," he gave a groan, trying to shift the stuff off him. "What the hell is all of this?"

"(-.-) Who cares?"

"_Me _obviously!"

"That's sad, real sad, Bakura."

"You're a sad person to be living, but do I say so? No! I don't!"

"Why don't you shut up all ready and get off me?" Anzu huffed.

"I all ready told you, I _can't_. Not until I get this crap off me, at least."

"That really isn't my problem, but if they find us like this – " Bakura interrupted her.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you're pride isn't tarnished enough."

"(OO) What!"

"Hmm, feels like a suitcase. And some boxes. Boxes full of books. Aw, hell."

(Ding!)

"Did you hear that?" Anzu sputtered out.

"Hear what?"

"That ding. I think – " The two turned their heads to see the whole group staring down at them.

"See, I told you it wasn't what we thought it was," Kaiba huffed.

"And we know that how?" Marik demanded.

"Get this shit off me!" Bakura roared at them, wriggling, trying to get it off him.

"(OO) BAKURA, STOP THAT!" Anzu howled.

"Stop what? I'm trying to get up."

"Well, STOP!

(wriggle, wriggle)

"BAKURA!"

"WHAT, WOMAN?"

"KNOCK IT _OFF_!"

"I'm _trying_ to get _up_. What part of that don't you understand?"

"ALL OF IT!"

"(oO)"

X

"Okay, the next people shall be my big brother and...Hmm...Katsuya!"

"(OO) WHAT?" Katsuya yelped.

"Enjoy!"

Mokuba shoved them in the closet.

"So..." Katsuya began.

"Shut up, mutt."

"WHAT WAS DAT?"

"I called you a mutt. Would you have preferred poodle? Or perhaps dog? Or just Chihuahua(sp)?"

"KAIBA..."

After awhile, there was silence, before Katsuya spoke again.

"I wonder if I've lived any former lives?" Kaiba snorted.

"I doubt it, you're barely living this one."

"What's dat supposed to mean, EH?"

"It means that you're pathetic," Kaiba told him simply.

"OH YEAH?"

"Yes," Kaiba replied, glaring.

"DAT'S IT, KAIBA, PUT 'EM UP COWBOY!"

"(-.-) You annoy me." Katsuya lunged at him and Kaiba punched him in the face, knocking the blonde senseless.

"(o.o) Wh...what just happened?" Katsuya spluttered out in confusion.

"I just kicked your ass in one hit," the CEO responded calmly.

When the two came out, Mai's eyes widened.

"Katsuya what _happened_?"

"(OO) I dunno, I dink Kaiba hit me..."

"You have a black eye! Kaiba, you jerk!"

"Hey, he said 'put 'em up cowboy', so I did." Kaiba shrugged.

"(o.o) Well...I guess you brought it on by yourself, Katsuya." Katsuya merely stared around, in a daze.

"And next shall be...Atemu and Otogi!" (A/N: Thanks to SilentMonkGirl for this idea!)

"(OO) BUT HE'S GAY!" Atemu wailed, pointing at Otogi. "And I'm...I'm _not_!"

"He _does_ look a little happy, doesn't he?" Mokuba asked, looking at Otogi, misunderstanding 'gay'. "You look kinda...afraid. Something wrong, Atemu?" Mokuba shrugged. "Oh well. INTO THE CLOSET, I SAY!"

"(OO) AWWWWWWW!"

SLAM!

Otogi smiled at Atemu in the dark.

"So, Atemu," Otogi purred, his fingers trailing up the Pharaoh's leg.

"(OO)" _Oh Ra..._

"Wanna, ya know, do stuff?"

_Stuff? STUFF? HOLY MOTHER OF RA AND OSIRIS! He's talking about...THE STUFF._

"And maybe..." Otogi slid next to Atemu, who was frozen with fear. "...have, ya know, _fun?_"

_F-fun? Oh Ra, someone help me! Wait, is he...? OH MY RA, HE IS! HE'S TAKING IS CLOTHES OFF! OHRAOHRAOHRAOHRAOHRA! SOMEONE SAVE ME!_

_Outside..._

"It's kinda quiet in there," Malik told them, pressing his ear to the door. "Maybe – "

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Malik jumped back as Atemu threw himself at the door, clawing at the it in desperation.

"Come on, honey, don't be shy," they heard Otogi purr.

"NOOOO! HELP! HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY PANTS AND – UMPH!"

(OO)

"Uh, it just became silent again..." Honda said, a bit nervously.

"Not really, sounds like Atemu's still trying to tear the door down." Bakura commented

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

" – LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Atemu screamed.

"(OO) Guys, I think that's enough," Anzu told them.

"Nah, let him suffer," Marik said, smirking. Obviously, Atemu had heard him.

"MARIK WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY! OH RA, GET AWAY FROM ME!" There was more of Atemu running into the door, until finally, when the 'Ding!' came, Mokuba opened the door. Atemu came running out, disheveled.

SLAM!

"(OO) Atemu!" Yuugi gasped in horror as he and Marik started to beat the living hell out of each other.

"DIE, YOU USLESS SON OF A BITCH!" Atemu shrieked at Marik.

"GET THIS INSANE IDIOT OFF OF ME!"

"AND IDIOT AM I?"

PUNCH!

SOCK!

WHAM!

(OO)

"Oh dear," Ryou murmured as Atemu went for Bakura next.

X

DIS: (sighs) It wasn't as funny as I'd like it to be. And I _know_, it was short. (sighs again) Oh well. (oO) It had quite a bit of cussing in it too. I guess I couldn't fulfill that part, Moon'sHope. But I was nicer to Yuugi and Atemu!...I think. (sweat drop) Please review and ideas are still happily accepted. Adieu!


	6. Part 2, 7 minutes in heaven and I never

DIS: I have returned, at last, after a month! First, review responses, and then we shall make with the program, no?

merick's girl: Interesting and funny. A good combo, thanks!

Angel2003320: Aw, it was really funny? Thank you! And as for the cussing, I will try to make there be less of it, but I may not succeed.

hahahahahaha: Ah, someone just as perverted as me, lol. I'm delighted that you think this is a great story.

Chained and Torchered: (sweat drop) Atemu's just so fun to taunt, it's not my fault!

DangerousandDemonicDevil: Hehehe

pat-nosferatu: My two favorite moments were also Kaiba with the Barbies and Bakura and Anzu. What a coincidence! Great minds think alike, hehe.

SilentMonkGirl: Of course I would mention you, why would I not? You are an important person to the environment! (o.o) Whether that's actually, true, I'm not sure. But you are an important person to the environment of the writing websites, I know that much. (nod nod)

Juu-Bei: Miho and Honda it is!

Eternal Eyes: Thanks!

Chi Yagami: Thanks, as well.

Shadowstalker666: (oO) Wow, thanks. But surely one of my older stories have disappointed you? Hell, my older ones disappoint _me_. ( ) Especially when I compare them to my newest ones. Also, thank you for the ideas! I knew that there was a game I was forgetting, I just couldn't remember it, lol.

Fox-Chan: Oh so, so, so funny! Oh, so funny. I like that 'Oh, so' part. (grins)

Sorra (darkfreamerofmidnight): So, who's your bishie? Kaiba or Otogi? And don't worry, despite my "bashing" as you may call it towards Otogi, Honda, Shizuka, Atemu and any other character, I still love 'em – except Shizuka and Honda. (sweat drop)

All right, that's all of them, so it's time for the sixth chapter! Oh and from here on, I am calling Katsuya, Jou.

X

Chapter Six, Part Two of Seven Minutes in Heaven and I Never 

"Okay, you scalawags!" Mokuba hollered after they had gotten Bakura calmed down. "The next candidates are Marik and Shizuka."

"NOO! DAMN YOU TO HELL, MOKUBA KAIBA!" Marik roared.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" Kaiba snapped.

"Fine." Pause. "DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU KAIBA'S!

"(-.-)"

They shoved Shizuka and Marik into the closet and silence ensued with Shizuka grinning at him. Then she turned on a flashlight, lighting under her chin, grinning.

"(OO) Gulp!" Marik backed into the wall, pressing against it in horror.

"Isn't it cute, Marik, how my brother, Jou is always fighting with Kaiba? I think it's adorable because they are always fighting about how we're dogs, but we're not really dogs. Sometimes I think Kaiba might like brother and the reason he calls Jou a dog is because my brother has big puppy brown eyes. I love my brother. I sometimes wish I could marry him, but then I reconsider, because I could never think of my brother that way. My brother is the best. He got money for my operation. Without him, I'd be blind. My brother has always been sweet to me. I think that sometimes he thinks of marrying me, too. I mean, why would he want Mai? She's too revealing. Why would any guy want that? Do you think he might also have a crush on Anzu? Naw, because Anzu and Bakura had sex, got a marriage license and are going to have a baby. That's why she eats pickles and ice cream all the time and – "

_Oh Ra, I'm going to be talked to death..._Marik thought in horror.

X

"Aw, Mokuba!" Mai whined. "Why didn't you put Marik in with Anzu? I mean, sure, Bakura and Anzu were probably being intimate in the closet, but Marik still admitted he loves Anzu!"

"We weren't being intimate!" Anzu and Bakura roared in anger.

"Tsk," Isis sighed, "crush my dreams and kick me in the ovaries."

(oO)

(A/N: Don't remember where I got that from)

Bakura glanced at his abiou, who was just staring around, blinking. _I should stop picking on Ryou,_ he decided. Ryou looked at him and smiled.

"I sure do enjoy breathing!" He told his yami, beaming.

_How nice_, Bakura thought, walking away, _he has a hobby!_ Then, as he was walking, he noticed that Jou was staring at the wall. Raising an eyebrow, he goes over and stares at the wall as well. Malik blinked, watching the two stare and went over and stared as well. Atemu, curious, went over and glanced at the three, before staring at the wall as well. Kaiba had seen it all he raised an eyebrow just as Bakura had. He left, then came back with a newspaper and stood behind them.

WHAP, WHAP, WHAP, WHAP!

"There's my good deed of the day," he said to himself, throwing the newspaper near Honda, who was sleeping. The four turned and seeing the newspaper near Honda, growled and pounced on him, beating the crap out of him. "It's been seven minutes." He opened the door and Marik fell forward, having swirly eyes. Kaiba blinked and looked at Shizuka, who was still talking about her brother and love and everything else. "Hey, Katsuya."

"Huh?" She blinked and turned to him, then grinned like a dope. "Has it been seven minutes all ready? Wow, time sure does fly by, huh?"

"(-.-) Yeah, sure," Kaiba grunted. _Especially when you're the one talking about nothing. _He thought afterward. "Okay, Mokuba – you five, knock it off!" He shouted at Honda, Malik, Jou, Bakura, and Atemu.

"Fine, I think he's beaten up well enough anyway," Bakura sneered, kicking Honda once more in the ribs, before leaving with the other three.

"Hey, that was mean!" Anzu told him, frowning in disapproval.

"Hey, that was mean!" Bakura mimicked. "Oh, _puh-lease_," he rolled his eyes, "since when did you care for monkey boy over there?"

"Just a few minutes ago when you attacked him like wild wolves with rabies!"

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mazaki?"

"Yeah! That you're a monster! An animal! Inhuman!"

"You little bi – "

"Hey!" Kaiba glared at him. "Watch your mouth. Who next, Mokuba?"

"Hmm...Miho and Honda!"

Everyone groaned, but Honda jumped up, suddenly full of energy and the two went in the closet.

Silence...

Bump, bump, bump.

Pant, pant, pant, pant, groan.

(Oo)

"Uh...Let's leave them alone, shall we?" Kaiba suggested. "What next game should we play?"

"I never! But I can't play, cos I'm underage," he pouted.

"I'll have some Vodka sent into the other family room. Let's go."

"Okay."

X

They were all in the circle, waiting expectantly.

"Let's go clockwise, shall we?" Isis suggested.

"Of course," Kaiba agreed hastily, ready to answer anything she asked. Isis merely grinned.

"I'll go first, then. I have never...had sex with a dog." No one took a drink. "Thank god for that."

"My turn!" Shizuka grinned. "I have never had sex."

"Figures," Bakura mumbled. He, Marik, Malik, Mai, Isis, Otogi, and Atemu took a drink. "When did _you_ get laid, Pharaoh?"

"Women _adore_ me!" He scoffed. Yuugi growled under his breath and Atemu gulped, shutting up.

"Right, whatever," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I have never made out wit my teddy bear!" Jou declared proudly. Yuugi blushed and he and Shizuka took a drink, both flushing. "_Sis_?"

"...I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, her face red.

"Hmm...Let's see..." Malik tapped his chin. "I got it! I have never been interested in Anzu before!" He smirked over at Bakura, who just stared at him. Surprisingly, Yuugi, Ryou, Atemu, Jou, and _Kaiba_ took a drink. "KAIBA?"

"It was in Duelist Kingdom!" He snapped. "And she was the smart one at the time. How she ended up doing stuff with that moron over there is beyond me."

"What moron?" Bakura demanded, flaring up. "You talking about me, Mr. Hotshot!"

"Yeah, actually, _I am_."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Suck on this, you self-centered prick!" And at that, Bakura gave him the finger. Kaiba just shot a dirty look at him.

"Right, whatever," Marik cleared his throat. "I have never been in bed with a guy."

Otogi, Mai, Isis, and Anzu took a drink. Everyone was staring at Anzu, ignoring Otogi briefly.

"They said _in bed_!" Anzu told them, spreading her hands out. "I mean, I might not have done anything, but I was in bed with someone!"

"Who was that?" Mai asked, curious. She blushed.

"Um...No one you know."

"Oh yeah? I think otherwise."

"Well, we weren't in a bed, but we were asleep."

"Same, diff, who was it?" Anzu muttered someone. Mai leaned forward. "Who?"

"It was just Yuugi, that's all..."

"Aw!" Pause. "I thought maybe it was Bakura or Marik."

"I DON'T LIKE HER, DAMMIT!" Marik roared in anger.

"Why'd you add me?" Bakura inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"Cos you slept with her, duh!"

"I did not!"

"That's not what Shizuka says."

"Grr..."

"Anyway, it's your turn."

Silence.

"All right, I have never thought of _Mazaki_ in a sexual way."

"(x.x) Good," Anzu muttered to herself. Yuugi, Ryou, Atemu, Yuugi, and _Marik_ took a drink.

"AH HA!" Mai stood up, pointing at Marik, who glared up at her. "You _do_ like her!"

"I do not!"

"You do too! You thought of here having sex with you,_ right_?"

"It's not _my _fault that when I was in the Shadow Realm with you that there was an image of your stupid friends at the beach and her in a bikini."

(o.o'')

"(OO) Uh...Wow..." Mai sat back down, blinking rapidly. "Okay, whatever. Your turn, Ryou."

"Hmm...I have never dressed up as a girl and am a girl."

"So, in other words, you have not dressed up as a girl and you are not a girl?" Isis asked.

"Right."

Otogi was the only one that drank. They stared at him, before shuddering.

"Okay," Anzu peered up at the ceiling, then brightened. "I have never not worn panties with a skirt." Mai drank, but no one else did.

"Meh, it was expected." Jou said, shrugging.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jounouchi?" Mai demanded. He just blushed and backed down. "Ooh, you are in _so_ much trouble!"

"Aww, Mai..."

"My turn, hehehe!" Atemu grinned. "I have never not been Pharaoh before." Bakura, Malik, and Marik drank. "You have not!"

"Yes, we have."

"You liars!"

"I _am _Pharaoh," Bakura scoffed.

"The hell if you are!" Marik snapped. "I am!"

"No, I am," Malik told them, glowering. For a long time, they just stared sinisterly at each other, before going 'humph!'.

(o.o?)

"Right..." Yuugi sighed. "I have never been slapped on the butt by a woman." Malik, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba, and a hesitant Atemu took a drink.

"My turn!" Otogi squealed in happiness. "I have never had hairy legs for more than a week since I was thirteen!"

Pause.

Anzu took a drink, glancing around.

"Way to go, Anzu," Otogi congratulated, grinning. "We hairless wonders deserve such almighty legs!"

(sweat drop)

"I have never had a grade below an A -," Kaiba informed them pointedly. Everyone took a drink, except Atemu, who just blinked.

"What's an A -?" He queried dumbly.

"Er, a grade." Yuugi replied.

"For what?"

"Anything, I guess."

"Oh...Okay."

"Have you had one?"

"Er, I don't quite understand this grade thing. I never got graded."

"(U.U) Never mind, Atemu."

"Back to me, I guess," Isis announced. "I have never not had an annoying brother."

Everyone drank.

"Hmm, I have never had an annoying brother," Shizuka countered. Once again, everyone drank, even Kaiba.

"You think I'm annoying, big brother?" Mokuba squeaked out tearfully.

"No, you weren't, not until you blackmailed me and then I got blackmailed because of that."

"(o.o) Good reason," was all he said to his brother, who nodded mutely.

"I have never eaten dog food before!" Jou proclaimed with satisfaction. The others just blinked, while Kaiba snorted.

"Yeah, right, Katsuya. Try another one."

"I HAVEN'T!"

"I have," Shizuka interrupted, taking a drink.

"So have I," Yuugi, Ryou, and Atemu added. Jou smirked.

"Ha!" Kaiba merely rolled his eyes.

"This is getting boring," Mokuba whined. "Let's play a different game."

"Like what?" Isis asked kindly.

"Like...Truth or Dare! Or Suck and Blow! Or – or – or Twister!"

"(oO) I think the kid just thought up all the games we're going to be doing." Mai remarked and glanced at the clock. "Wow, only nine."

"I guess we have a lot of time, huh?" Anzu stretched, standing up.

"Uh huh. This is probably the best sleepover I've been to." Anzu nodded in reply. "Or will be."

"What's Suck and Blow?" Marik asked, grinning, interested.

"It's when you pass a piece of paper around with your mouth," Mokuba responded, grinning. "Wanna play it?"

"Yes," Kaiba decided, hoping he could pass it to Isis. "Let's." (A/N: Thanks to 'hahahahahaha' for the idea of this game. I didn't even know it existed until now.) Mai jerked Anzu back in her seat and Isis shoved Marik away next to Malik, so Bakura had to sit next to Anzu. Mai pouted, but said nothing.

"After we're done playing games," Mokuba continued, taking a small piece of paper out, "we can go in the sauna or hot tubs."

_Hot tubs, ahhh,_ everyone thought in bliss.

_Hot tubs! Oh, yay, maybe I can get a feel at Mai or Jou. Or even Ryou, Bakura, or Atemu!_ Otogi thought in enthusiasm, grinning to himself.

Will Mai make Marik and Anzu come together? Will Isis make Bakura and Anzu together? Is Otogi a freaky groper? Are Honda and Miho sex fanatics? Will they ever stop screwing in the closet? Will this fic be done soon? Will I never shut up? All will be answered on the next chapter of _The HUGE Sleepover_! DUT NUH NUH NUN!

X

DIS: Well, I know it was short, but I assure you that next chapter will be longer and more funnier. And I am very sorry that this wasn't a very funny chapter. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow, that I promise you. See ya'll, please review on your way out.


	7. Suck and Blow and Kaiba's imposition

DIS: Welcome back both to you and to myself. (sweat drop) Sorry if I missed anyone, but to thesweetandtheinnocent, SilverOtaku, Ebon's girl, Sharingan-User-Copy-Ninja Hatake Kakashi, shadowstalker666, Mana-the-authoress, Yami's Lover, Eternal Eyes, DangerousandDemonicDevil, Princess of Thieves (lol), pat-nosferatu, iced, Danny'sGhostGirl, Monleyluv4646, Moon'sHope, and Chained and Torchered, thank you for reviewing! (X.X) Oi, that was sixteen people that reviewed! Aw, that makes me so happy that this story is so...(o.o) Dare I say, popular? Lol, but of course it is! All sleepover fics are! Anyway, at long last, here is the next chapter!

X

Note: Atemu will now be called Yami for Buddha-knows-why.

Chapter Seven, Suck and Blow and Kaiba's imposition 

(Suck/Blow)

"Okay," Mokuba smiled at everyone, "you have to pass the piece of paper with your mouth to the person next to you without dropping it. You can't use your hands or, uh...Any other part of your body except your mouth. Is everyone ready?"

"No!" Bakura snapped. "I don't want my face getting close to this wench's!" Bakura pointed at Anzu accidentally in the chest.

"OW! THAT HURT, YOU PERV!"

"(X.X) Th-that was an accident..." He sputtered out, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"( ) PERVERT ALERT!" Mai cried out, pointing accusingly at Bakura, who sweat dropped.

"It was an accident! Well, the poking her there part, but not that pointing part. I don't wanna eat paper with her!"

(oO?)

"Oro?" Jou said blankly.

"(-.-) Jou..." Mai sighed. "Listen, I know this is hard to believe...But you are _not_ Kenshin, no matter how totally cute you are!"

"Aww!" The girls said with grins.

"That's sickening," almost all the guys declared.

"You're just jealous," Isis told Marik, who blinked.

"_Me?_ _Jealous?_ As if!"

"You are and you know it!"

"(X.X) What the hell am I jealous of? Please, tell me, I'd love to know!"

"You're jealous of the love that holds Bakura and Anzu together and you wish that you had such a close relationship with Anzu," Isis declared, her hands clasped and her eyes shining.

(O.O'')

"(OO) What in the hell?"

"YEAH!" All the girls, excluding Anzu, agreed.

"You're just afraid of us women, the ALMIGHTY UTERUS!" Mai declared, pointing at Marik, who looked morally freaked out by then.

"(oO) Hey," Yuugi nudged Yami. "I forget...What a uterus?"

"(o.o)….……..."

"ALL RIGHT," Mokuba shouted, "IT'S TIME FOR THE GAME, SO STOP STALLING, MWAHAHA!" They all blinked as he jumped in front of a window and lightning danced behind him.

(OO)

"Ahem, so..." Mokuba held up a piece of paper. "Here's the piece." He handed it to his brother, who happily took it, casting a sly look at Isis, who was still intent on making Marik and Anzu come together.

I shall have my brother and Anzu together in no time. Destiny has told me they belong to each other! She thought to herself.

"All right, let's get this party started!"

Kaiba felt his face go warm as he bent towards Isis and she took the paper, blushing, before passing around.

Damn, damn, damn! Mazaki's probably going to glare and spit in my face when she has to give me the paper...(o.o) Oh, hell...That can't be good. Bakura glanced at Anzu and was quite scared to find her grinning maliciously, her eyes glinting. (OO) I want to go home……

Finally, the piece of paper came to Anzu from Jou and she took it, before she turned to Bakura. Jou, however, was goofing around with Honda and he accidentally bumped her, which made her go straight into Bakura, who had just gotten a hold of the paper.

(OO, gasp!)

"NOOO!" Yami yowled, falling to the ground in despair. "WHY, ANZU, WHY?"

"(o.o)...See? I told you Bakura and her make a better couple," Marik pointed out. Bakura shoved away from Anzu, hacking up the paper that had gotten lodged in his throat.

"DAMN YOU, JOUNOUCHI!" He roared, lunging at Jou and beating the crap out of him. "WHO – DO – YOU – THINK – YOU – ARE – YOU – SON – OF – A – BASTARD!"

"Say, is it just me or is Bakura angry?" Honda asked curiously, looking at everyone.

"(-.-) Gee," Kaiba muttered, "how'd you find that out, Hiroto? Was it the fact that he was beating the shit out of the dog or because he was screaming at the top of his lung? Please, tell us, Hiroto, how did you find out he was angry?"

"Well," Honda suddenly drew out a graph that was labeled 'Bakura's Anger'. "You see, I've been recording every characteristic of Bakura's when he gets angry. You can see that 20 percent of the time, he yells – " he pointed at the part in the pie graph where it said yelling and had a picture of a head with a mouth and sharp teeth. " – and 40 percent of the time he beats someone up – " Honda then pointed to a part where there was a fist and an evil smile. " – and then the last 40 percent is labeled 'Other' because he either sends them to the Shadow Realm, threatens them, locks them in a closet and forgets about them or he feeds them to a Duel Monster. Any questions?"

(oO'''')

"What the hell are we? – your class?" Marik demanded with a glare.

"(o.o) I dunno, are you?"

"Hey, um...Shouldn't we do something about Bakura and Jou?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

"We probably should," Yami agreed.

(Silence)

"...Or we can make some popcorn and watch."

"No!" Mai and Shizuka both yelped. Shizuka gave a suspicious look to Mai, who cleared her throat and blushed. "I mean...No, that wouldn't be humane!"

(-.-)

"Okay, let's separate them, then," Isis said, moving forward and gesturing to the others. It took most of them to get Bakura off of Jou, but maybe one person to get Jou away from Bakura.

(Later)

"Apparently we're going to change games..." Mokuba muttered.

"Can we eat first? I'm starving!" Jou whined, nursing his black eye.

"(X.X) YOU JUST ATE!"

"But I'm hungry..." He sniffled, looking at Mokuba with a pitiful expression.

"Well..." He sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. So, let's order out. What can of pizza?"

"OOH! I want a pepperoni, olive, chocolate, banana, tomato, sausage, vanilla, mushroom, cheese, anchovy, lettuce, and sardine pizza!" Jou announced. Everyone was looking at him with a disgusted expression, except Honda, who was looking thoughtful.

"That's disgusting!" Honda admitted after awhile.

"How about I get two cheeses, two pepperoni and olives, two anchovies, two Hawaiians, two combos, and two Mexicans?"

"Mokuba, just where are you going to get all that money?" Kaiba demanded of him, narrowing his eyes. His little brother turned to him with big, shiny eyes and a large grin.

"Your wallet? All you have to do is look away for a second or two."

"(-.-) How about I not and you use your own allowance?"

"(;.;) But big brother!" Mokuba whined, falling to the ground with teary eyes. "I don't have any money! I spent it on How To Learn To Get What You Want magazine subscription for four years!"

"(o.o)...Fine, but this is the last time I give you anything, Mokuba, got it?"

"Oh, thank you, Seto!" Yeah, that's what you think! I'll get whatever I want, bwahaha! "So, who wants to order?"

"ME!" Marik and Yami announced, then they stared – or rather glared – at each other. "MEMEMEMMEMEMEMEME."

"You both can. The pizza place is on the second speed dial. You can't miss it."

"Right," both left to the kitchen and went to the phone. There was a huge neon sign pointing to the second speed dial that had the phone number in large, bold print. Now I wonder which one it is? Both thought to themselves.

"All right," Marik said, "I know which it is." He pressed one and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Kaiba, I've been wondering if you would call," a woman's voice purred.

"(OO)..." Marik blinked and then cleared his throat so it sounded like Kaiba's. "Yeah, I know, I've missed you baby."

"(Oo'')" Is he saying this to the pizza place? Yami thought to himself.

"I've wanted to kiss and lick you all over, especially – " Marik's eyes popped open, which made Yami grow suspicious. He looked at the speed dials and looked at the neon sign thoughtfully. He hung up the phone, which made Marik wail.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, PHARAOH?"

"Well, I don't appreciate you flirting with the pizza place, especially when I'm standing right here!" Yami roared.

"WHAT?"

"YOU NEVER HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ME, MARIK! I'M A PERSON TO, YOU KNOW, I AM A PERSON!"

"(X.X) What the hell are you talking about?"

"ME! ME, MARIK, ME! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M SOMEONE, TOO?"

Oh, boy... Marik rubbed his face wearily. Why can't he just shut up? It's no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend...

"Move it," Yami shoved him away, sniffing. He pressed the right pizza button.

"Hello, Domino's Pizza, what can we do for you today?"

"You'll do anything?" Yami asked, blinking in surprise. Wow, pizza places are a lot better these days.

"(o.o) Um...Well – "

"Cos I'm almost out of my yearly supply of hair gel. Damn thing. It only lasted about a month."

"(X.X) We're just a pizza place. If it involves pizza, we're all over it."

"(oO) All...over it?"

"Uh, listen sir," the man said, "do you have a delivery or what?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, let's see...Two cheeses, two pepperoni and olives, two Hawaiians, two Mexicans, two combos, two anchovies and...That's it."

"(OO) Okay, that'll be...81.76."

"All right and just bring it to the Kaiba Mansion."

"(OO''') This is Seto Kaiba?"

"You better believe it, bitch!"

"(X.X) I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba, we'll be right over there!" He hung up and Yami did as well, smirking in satisfaction.

Oh yeah!

"Well, is the pizza coming?" Marik demanded.

"Yep."

"Good, now go away, I have to make a private call." Marik shoved Yami out of the kitchen.

"Rude," Yami muttered, leaving towards the family room. With Marik, he was listening to the phone, until a voice came on:

"Kaiba, why'd you hang up on me?"

X

I hope neither of those idiots saw my Lover-of-Sexy-Barbie speed dial...If they did, they're going to be the one speaking to the hot machine and not me! Kaiba thought, glancing around. Yami entered and smiled at them.

"The pizza is on it's way."

"YES! OH YEAH! THAT'S GOOD! YEAH, BABY, YEAH!"

They all stared at Jou, who was rolling on the ground in happiness.

"Maybe...Maybe he's a little too happy..." Malik commented, moving as far as way as possible from Jou.

"Where's the other moron, anyway, Yami?" Kaiba demanded.

"Well, he was flirting with the pizza place earlier, so he's probably doing it again."

(o.o) Uh-oh.

"Kaiba, you all right? You don't look so – " Kaiba zoomed out of the room, smashing Yami into the wall. " – good..."

X

Kaiba peeked in the kitchen and frowned, seeing that Marik was no where to be seen, but the phone cord...He followed it, until it led to the bathroom. He frowned, then slammed the door open.

"HA!" He pointed at Marik, then let out a shout, "WHAT THE HELL?" and slammed the door hastily. He took in rapid breaths, trying to steady his breathing. His eyes were wide and he heard Marik shouting at him in Arabic with embarrassment and anger. You saw nothing, Kaiba, nothing! He assured himself, then rubbed his arms, muttering, "Bunnies and kittens, bunnies and kittens."

X

"So, then the bakers says to the customer, that's not a overgrown watermelon, that's my wife! Get it?" They all just stared at Jou, who had, despite his black eye and bruises, recovered.

"Do you know how many times you've told that joke, mutt?" Bakura muttered, one of his eyes twitching.

"Hold on, I know this one. One, two...three, four, five...six...seven..."

"(-.-) It's gonna be awhile," Mai commented, putting her chin in her hand. Kaiba peeked around the corner and recomposed himself, looking like the cool CEO that he most assuredly was. He walked out, casual as ever. Yuugi glanced at him and stared for a long time as Kaiba sat down.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" He asked, even though Kaiba was acting like himself.

What the hell is wrong with that midget? Does he have ESP or something? Damn! I bet that Zoloft-loving shorty DOES have ESP! Shit! Kaiba felt a sweat break out and then he heard a slam and knew it was Marik. He flinched, feeling the dark gaze on his neck. Malik blinked and gave a curious look to Marik.

"What's wrong Marik?"

"Kaiba..." Marik growled, his left cheek twitching madly. "DO YOU NOT KNOW THE TERM 'PRIVACY'? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE CONCEPT OF KNOCKING BEFORE ENTERING? EH, BIG SHOT CEO?"

"I was just checking on you! Is it so hard to believe that I can be a good host?" Kaiba snapped at him.

(-.-)

"...I take that back," he muttered, seeing everyone's facial expression. "BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"THE HELL IT ISN'T!"

"WELL WHY WERE YOU DOING WHAT YOU WERE DOING?"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE A SEXY BARBIE ON SPEED DIAL?"

(X.X)

"I would prefer not to disclose that information at the moment..." Kaiba muttered to himself.

"ENOUGH!" Mokuba jumped up, having a sombrero on his head. He wobbled from the weight, then cleared his throat. "A car pulled in, I think that's the pizza." Yami beamed and he darted for the door, closely followed by Mokuba and Marik. The three looked at each other, then at Kaiba, who was coming at a slow pace, digging for his checkbook. Yami opened the door and the pizza...person glanced at them.

"What...? Oh my Ra," Yami backed away and then ran away screaming, only to fall and smash into the ground, passing out.

"(oO) You know what? That's very insulting!" Weevil Underwood told them matter-of-factly. The thing was, Weevil was wearing a blonde wig, had high heels on, and it appeared that this bug-loving male had gotten in touch with his feminine side. \

"Tell me, cross-dresser, what the hell are you doing working for Domino's?" Marik demanded of him, giving him a disgusted look.

"Seto, I'm frightened!" Mokuba whined, hiding behind his brother.

"BASTARDS!" Weevil suddenly screamed, then he blinked, looking normal. "I dunno, I just really – MOTHER (BLEEP) – like pizza and I meet new – JACKASS – people everyday I'm on the job."

(O.o')

"Are you sane?" Kaiba asked him, looking more disturbed than ever. I knew I should never have agreed to this sleepover. I'm learning too many new secrets...Way too many.

"Nah, not – SHIT – really."

"(o.o) Here's the check."

"Thanks – (BLEEP) – a lot, Kaiba," Weevil took the check and went back and forth, bringing pizzas in. "One more thing. MWAHAHAHA, I SHALL BE THE NUMBER ONE DUELIST SOON! BEWARE, SETO KAIBA AND YUUGI MUTOU, BEWARE! All right, bye." Weevil ran off to the car and Kaiba slowly shut the door. "Also – BEWARE, JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA AND MARIK AND MALIK ISHTAR! HAHAHAHA!"

"Let's not order from the place anymore," Mokuba suggested to his brother, who nodded numbly.

X

DIS: NOO! So short...(sob) Well, I guess it's better than nothing, considering my very...Long writer's block with this thing. But I felt funny today! As though...as though some great mystical thing hit me...Anyway! (grin) Let's see some Bakura/Anzu romance next chapter, eh? I think Truth or Dare shall be next chapter and maybe Twister or the No-Name Game! Please review and don't kill me for the long wait! (huddles in a corner) Ciao.


	8. Mokuba's Brilliant Plan!

DIS: (o.o) Oh my goodness, I am so very sorry. I wish I could have updated this sooner, really I do, but I'm been so busy with my Inuyasha fic. Thankfully, though, I am finished with that so I can start updating some of my YGO fics.

Well, thanks to WillowFae, FanFicFanGirl1101 (lol, glad that you love it so much,) SnowLion no miko, Chi Yagami, BlueMoonGoddess, Chained and Tortured, Saint H, Angel, Everto Angelus, The Music Junkie (what is the game, Hush or Steal?), merick'sgirl, Danny'sGhostGirl (-.- I get over thirty pieces of stupid mail every day...), Monkeyluv46464, shadowstalker666, Princess of Thieves, and xBakura's lovex. (sweat drop) Lots of reviews right there and I love each and every reviewer! Lol. Well, here's the LONG-awaited chapter. Hope I did okay...

X

_Chapter Eight, Mokuba's Brilliant Plan_

As they finished off the pizza, Mokuba came up with an idea. He settled back into the couch and a malicious smirk curled his lips upward. He patted his stomach, his eyes narrowing into slits, smirking. _Yes, it's a brilliant idea..._ "HAHAHAHA!"

"(-.-) Mokuba, you're doing it again," Kaiba spoke up, his arm laying on the back of the couch. Quite frankly, with only his working pants and shirt (that had rolled up sleeves and two buttons undone,) this CEO looked very edible to all the women in the room – especially Isis Ishtar.

"Oh, I'm sorry, big brother, I was just thinking funny thoughts about the future and how there will be many deformed children in the world because of the people that get married in Alabama," Mokuba said, feigning innocence. Kaiba cast him a suspicious look, but said no more.

_So...sexy...looking,_ Isis thought, chewing on her pizza, her wide eyes fixed on Seto Kaiba. _Must...have...hot body. No! I must focus on hooking Marik and Anzu up! That is my destiny! _Isis glanced at Anzu, who was glaring at Bakura. They both had their hands on the last piece of Hawaiian pizza. _It's so obvious that Bakura doesn't like her, but Marik, on the other hand..._ She looked over at Marik, who was happily shoving his face with pizza. _He loves her. Yep, yep. _She turned her gaze back to Kaiba and almost choked on her pizza, seeing him run a hand through his hair, sighing. _SO HOT! _

"(o.o) What the hell...?" Malik muttered, seeing his sister staring at Kaiba with wide eyes. She straightened, eating the rest of her pizza, never taking her eyes off him. _If they end up together, I'm going to freak, _he thought to himself, taking a drink of his pop.

"Grr," Anzu and Bakura growled at each other.

"Let go of the pizza, Mazaki," the male hissed at her.

"No! I want it! Haven't you ever heard of lady's first?" Anzu demanded.

"You're not a lady. You're equivalent to that of a female dog. Ha!"

(OO)

SLAM!

"MOTHER (BLEEPER)!" Bakura sat up, wiping a trickle of blood from his nose where her fist had connected. "WHAT THE _HELL_, MAZAKI?" He roared as she ate the Hawaiian piece of pizza. One of her eyebrows was twitching in anger and irritation.

"I'd be careful what you say, Bakura," Yami whispered, leaning close to Bakura. "(o.o) I've seen her like this. Don't provoke her any more than you already have."

"I don't – " Bakura began when Anzu interrupted.

"Listen to his advice, Bakura."

"You little – " Before he could say anything more, he felt warm pizza being squished into his face. Anzu was crouching in front of him, rubbing the pizza against his face. She released it and it slid off his face into his lap. Yami backed away, eyes wide. Bakura and Anzu stared at each other, before Anzu giggled. Bakura sighed, wiping the sauce from his face and flicking it away.

"That's it. I'm sick of you, woman!" He stood up, towering over her. "I won't allow this any longer!" His Millennium Ring glowed and her eyes widened.

"HEY!" Marik stepped in. "What the hell are you doing, you buffoon?"

"AWW!" The girls, excluding a stunned Anzu, cooed, clasping their hands. "He's protecting her from mean ol' Bakura!"

(-.-)

"Shut up!" Marik snapped, raising his Millennium Rod, his eyes narrowing on Bakura. "Don't be a fool, Bakura."

"Don't be a _love struck _fool, Marik," Bakura countered. Marik seethed and he brought the M. Rod to Bakura's neck.

"I don't even like her, dammit!"

"Then why protect her?"

"(o.o)...It's habit."

"Oh, you lying sack of shit!" Bakura growled, his M. Ring ceasing to glow.

"Shut up, Bakura! You're the one that kissed her for_ever_ earlier." Bakura's jaw dropped.

"THAT WASN'T ON PURPOSE, I SWEAR IT!"

_Denial, _almost everyone was thinking.

"Gee," Anzu spoke up, "thanks Marik. I thought that I was history." Marik's shoulders twitched as he tensed.

"...W-whatever," he muttered, storming back to a couch and throwing himself on it, sulking. Anzu blinked, then looked up at Bakura, who was frowning down at her. He snorted, moving away to a couch as well, picking up his pop and drinking it. The room was silent and everyone exchanged a glance.

"BWAHAHA!" Mokuba jumped on the table and kicked everything off, the pizza flying in the air and the pop spilling on everyone. "Alright, we're done!" Kaiba glared at him.

"Mokuba, put out your hand." Pouting, Mokuba obeyed. Kaiba smacked it lightly and pointed at Mokuba, saying, "No. That's very bad. Never do that again."

"Aw, alright."

(oO'')

"Anyway!" Mokuba brightened, turning to his guests, and brother. "_I_...know what we're gonna do!"

"What?" They asked.

"Have a little fun in the woods outside." He grinned. "We have a lot of flashlights and a lot of walky-talkies."

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" The girls chirped.

"Huh?" The guys repeated, stunned.

"Yep," Mokuba said with a grin. "I'll go get everything and we can head out. Oh, yeah...I, hehehe, seemed to have forgotten to mention something." He grinned. "I have partners for y'all."

"(OO) Uh oh..."

When Mokuba returned with the walkie-talkies and the flashlights and announced the partners, Kaiba was beginning to _really_ regret having allowed this sleepover. Bakura, who ended up in a group with both Anzu and Marik, roared, "I REFUSE TO BE IN A GROUP WITH THIS..." He paused and eyed Anzu, as thought trying to think of what to call her. "Well, I haven't really discovered what _this_ is, yet." He smirked as Anzu's eyes flashed and she began to growl, "_You..._" but Marik quickly interrupted her, slapping a hand over her mouth. In the mood she was presently in, he didn't know _what_ could end up coming out of her mouth.

"Don't feel too bad, Anzu," Yami said stiffly as Marik removed his hand. "You're not the only one suffering." He shot a dirty look to the obnoxious shit-heads (as he liked to call them) beside him. Both Kaiba and Malik returned the dirty look with a glare. Kaiba almost snapped the walkie-talkie in two. Yami was holding the flashlight.

"(;o;) Mokuba..." Anzu whined tearfully. "This isn't fair! Why didn't you put me in Mai, Miho, Shizuka, and Isis' group?" Coincidentally, the four women had been put in a group together. Mokuba shrugged apologetically. He was with Yuugi and Ryou. The only other group was Otogi, Honda, and Jou.

"Okay, are we ready? WE ARE READY!" Mokuba turned and marched outside with the others following him. "Each group will go individually," he said in a business-like tone, reminding the others of his brother, "and they will each go in an entirely different direction than the others. First, Seto's group will go, then Mai's, Anzu's, Otogi's, and last, mine. Okay?" Sullen nods were his response. "Great! Okay, big brother, go ahead," he said in a candy-sweet tone. Yami gripped the flashlight so hard he flicked it on and he followed Kaiba into the woods. Malik sulkily followed them. He was obviously wishing that he had never come to the sleepover. When their flashlight's gleam had disappeared, Mokuba gestured to the three females, who left, with Isis in the lead with the flashlight, Shizuka and Miho at the rear, and Mai in the middle with the walkie-talkie. "Sorry, Anzu," Mokuba said as Isis' light disappeared. "Good luck!" He nodded to the wood and the three left inside.

Marik was fiddling with the walkie-talkie idly, looking as bored and sulky as his abiou had. Bakura was muttering under his breath in Egyptian and when he said something particularly nasty, Marik dropped the walkie-talkie in mild surprise, asking, "What did you say?"

"YOU HEARD ME, SURFER BOY FROM HELL!" Bakura roared, his temper having gone foul. Anzu ignored the two as they started swearing and insulting each other in Egyptian. She was moving the flashlight back and forth, the light dancing over the ground. Then, she heard a grunt and she twitched, halting in her footsteps. Her "companions" had also heard and went silent, listening intently.

"(OO) Wh-what was that?" Anzu sputtered.

"Don't tell me you're already afraid," Bakura sneered.

Marik had brought his M. Rod out and was stroking it thoughtfully, before casually saying, "It's probably just a bear." At this, Anzu paled and even Bakura looked a bit apprehensive. "Nothing to worry about."

"A bear?" The other two repeated, glancing around.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, though," Marik repeated, looking up from his M. Rod's golden surface. The walkie-talkie was pinned to his pants. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"(OO) That...is not a bear," Bakura muttered, seeing a shadow hover over Marik. When the Egyptian turned, both Anzu and Bakura were hauling their ass.

"Y-YAAAAAA! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND, DAMMIT!" Marik squealed, hurrying after them.

X

Malik paused, hearing a bloodcurdling scream that sounded a lot like his yami. _What now? _Malik thought irritably.

"(oO) Um..." Yami glanced at his flashlight. "Should we be worried that someone is screaming as though a killer is after them or...Should we just ignore it?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaiba snarled. "There isn't any killer in these woods. If there were, I would know."

"But – "

"It's probably your idiot friend, Katsuya, playing a prank on someone."

"(-.-) Yeah? That sounded like Marik and if you have a quarter of the intelligence you claim to have, Mokuba made sure each of us were spread apart," Malik reminded him. "So tell me, Kaiba, how the hell would Jounouchi play a prank on my yami?"

"……………………"

"Kaiba?" Yami prompted, feeling just a bit disturbed.

"……………………"

"Well?" Malik demanded.

"...Well what?" Kaiba snapped.

"Don't try and avoid my question!"

"Then Bakura is playing a prank or Marik saw him and Anzu making out."

"WHAT?" Yami exploded. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, KAIBA?"

"(-.-) Great, now you've got this idiot worked up. Great job, Kaiba, great job," Malik applauded sarcastically.

"...Shut up."

X

Anzu and Bakura breathed hard as they stopped for a moment, watching where they came from carefully. "Do you...think that...it got Marik?" Anzu gasped out, glancing at Bakura for a moment.

"I don't care if it did or not!" Bakura said, gulping in air.

"He has our walkie-talkie, though. How are we supposed to get back?" Anzu asked in concern. Bakura blinked, then swore violently. She winced. Then, they heard frantic shuffling before a figure came bolting towards them. "EEK!" Bakura wasted no time. He grabbed Anzu and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran like the devil was after him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A voice roared after him. "STOP RUNNING, DAMN YOU!"

"Wait, Bakura, that's Marik!" Anzu said, raising her head and looking at the figure pursuing them. Bakura halted and glanced over his shoulder at Marik, who was wheezing.

"Wh-what's wrong with you!" He demanded. He would have lunged on Bakura if Anzu hadn't been hanging over his shoulder. "And _why_ is she on your shoulder?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Bakura said thoughtfully and dropped Anzu unceremoniously to the ground. She scowled, but came up almost immediately. "So, what was it?"

"_What was it?_" Marik repeated, aghast. "I didn't wait to find out! Do you actually think I want to deal with something that I don't even know what it was?" He swallowed, his tan skin an odd pale color. "I know that it sure as hell wasn't a (bleeping) bear!"

"Wish it were," Anzu muttered to herself. "Did you get away in time?" She asked him aloud.

"Yes, no thanks to you two."

"Sorry," she apologized bashfully. Bakura didn't apologize. His hair was on end and he appeared to still be rather shaken up. "We should probably warn the others."

X

"Dat was hilarious!" Jou crowed, Honda and Otogi laughing with him. "I've never seen such an expression on Bakura's face and did you hear da way Marik screamed?" Since there group had gone after Anzu's, they had shut off their flashlight a few seconds after they entered the woods and followed Anzu's group instead to play a dirty prank on them.

"Man, that was priceless!" Honda exclaimed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "I've never laughed so hard in ages."

"Did you see the way Marik looked at you two?" Otogi asked with a grin. "All the color drained from his face!" Jou had been on Honda's shoulders when they had snuck up behind Marik. They were actually surprised Anzu hadn't moved the flashlight up so it revealed their faces. If she had, they wouldn't have been so frightened and ran like they had. "Ah...That was great."

"So..." Jou began, looking around. "Where da hell are we?"

X

Kaiba looked down at the walkie-talkie as Bakura's voice came through the speaker, "Listen up, you idiots!" Kaiba heard Anzu say in a warning tone, "Bakura..." Bakura cleared his throat and continued, "There's some madman in the moods! He almost murdered Marik and – "

"_Bakura! _Stop exaggerating things!"

"Whatever...Anyway, watch out before he comes up behind you and has you as his nighttime meal. Yeah...That's all." It clicked off and Yami was staring with wide eyes at the walkie-talkie.

"(OO) Wh-what?" Malik sputtered, looking thoroughly freaked out.

"...ANZU, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Kaiba snapped at him loudly. "If you go off in there by yourself, then how will you know the way back?"

"(o.o) Oh. Well...I dunno."

Another voice came onto the speaker and it was Yuugi Mutou's. "Um, hey guys. Ryou, Mokuba, and I have decided that we're gonna head back to the house. And, uh, don't worry, Kaiba, we're taking good care of your brother. So, we'll see you guys at the house. Be careful." At that, Kaiba raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth and hit the button on the side.

"Yuugi!" There was some more fuzzy sounds, before Kaiba got a response.

"Um, yeah?" Yuugi said, his voice cracking from the walkie-talkie.

"You had _better_ be taking care of Mokuba or so help me, you won't know the difference between your ass and your head."

"(OO) O-okay, Kaiba." Kaiba ended the conversation and Yami stared at him.

"If you touch Yuugi – " Yami began, but Kaiba glared at him, shutting him up.

X

"(o.o) Bloody hell," Ryou muttered as Yuugi lowered the walkie-talkie, looking pale.

"Seto is...very worried," Mokuba observed. "Anyway, come on you guys, this is the way to the house." As they went through the forest, Ryou jumped at any sound that he heard. His face was glowing a brighter pale than usual in the forest and he looked frightened to say the least. When they came to the house, they saw that Miho, Shizuka, Isis, and Mai were already there, clinging to each other.

"Oh, good, there you are, Mokuba," Isis said, calming her voice.

"Everyone one else should be here – "

AWWWWWWWW! NOOOOO!

"...s-soon?" Mokuba ended, his eyes wide with fright.

"(OO) That sounded like Jounouchi," Shizuka gasped. "I hope he's okay..."

X

"AWWWWWWWW! NOOOOO!" Jou screeched, running around in circles, trying to get the bat off his head. Otogi and Honda watched with raised eyebrows. Well, it was his fault for provoking the thing. As it was flying by, Jou casually threw a rock at it and well...Here he was. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT – "

SLAM!

Jou had run in a tree and the bat squawked, flying away as Jou fell. Otogi smirked, saying, "Yes, that's one way to get rid of it, Jou." The blonde glared at him in frustration and rubbed his head.

"Come on, you guys, stop messing around," Honda snapped at them, shivering. "This place freaks me out..."

"Alright, alright," Jou muttered, "don't get your panties in a wrinkle..."

(Silence)

"(OO) Jou...You are aware you're not talking to your sister, Mai, or Anzu, right?" Otogi asked as Honda's face turned a dull red.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Oh...(o.o) Oh no."

WHAM!

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Honda roared at him. "GET A (BLEEPING) BRAIN TRANSPLANT, WHY DON'T YOU?" Then he stormed away with Otogi scrambling to follow. Jou whimpered, holding his head and hobbling after his other group members. They continued in the woods silently with Honda flickering the light back and forth, searching for the others. Finally, they spotted a light that was bobbing towards them and they heard angry voices. Honda hesitated, before hurrying forward. The light stopped and then it flickered off. _Now why did they do that? _He wondered before he was tackled to the ground.

"AWW!" Jou and Otogi screeched. The light turned back on and Marik and Anzu were behind it, staring in surprise as Bakura strangled Honda.

"(OO) Bakura, you're killing him!" Anzu said, tossing the flashlight to Marik and grabbing Bakura's shoulders, trying to pull him off. The other three stared at the scene, before she snapped, "Are you guys going to just stare or actually help me!" Jou didn't move, but Otogi bent down and tried to pry Bakura's hands from Honda's throat.

"Ackkkk!" Honda coughed as Bakura's hands were pried off. Since Anzu was still pulling on him, he fell back onto her. "Cough, cough...Thanks Otogi," he said, giving a grateful smile to the other male, who nodded. Jou and Otogi lifted him to his feet and watched as Bakura scrambled off Anzu. She got to her feet unsteadily as the Tomb Robber glared at her.

"Why'd you try and stop me?" He demanded

"Because it wasn't what you thought it was!" Anzu told him snappishly.

"So? He should die anyway."

"(-.-) Bakura..." She sighed and shook her head, covering her face. "Never mind..."

"_Actually_," Otogi began sheepishly, "Honda and Jou were the ones that snuck up on you guys. We were, uh, playing an innocent prank on you and – "

"Bakura, NO!" Anzu shrieked as he lunged for them. This time, she threw herself on him so she was swinging, her arms around his neck. "MARIK, HELP ME!"

"(o.o) Um...I'm busy holding the flashlight," Marik told her, raising the flashlight, trying to appear innocent.

"_MARIK..._"

"Alright, alright!" Tossing the flashlight to the ground, he approached Bakura and punched him in the stomach. Bakura's eyes popped open and he keeled over, clutching his stomach. The three frightened males watched as Anzu slid from his back and scowled at Marik. "What? You said to help and that was all I could think of."

"I wasn't really suggesting that _exactly_." She knelt down, her hand on Bakura's back. "Are you okay?" He groaned in response. "Nice job, Marik."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! You told me to help and I did! Be more specific when you ask for help," Marik snarled, rather affronted. She rolled her eyes and helped Bakura up. He was still clutching his stomach, but didn't look quite as in pain as he had been. He sighed, then glanced at Anzu, before kicking Marik in the stomach and knocking him over. Marik grunted, holding his stomach and glaring up at him. "Bastard..."

"No, I don't think I was born out of wedlock," Bakura said with a smirk. Marik glowered as he stumbled to his feet.

"(-.-) Alright, you two, that's enough," Anzu told them. "We have other things we need to take care of."

"Shut up!" Both males ordered.

"TRY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" She roared over them, looking livid. They shrunk down, eyes wide, and surprised. Even Honda, Jou, and Otogi looked startled. "Now," she continued sweetly, "are we ready to go to Kaiba's house?"

"Well, I – " Otogi began, but a loud sound interrupted him.

ROOOARR

"Oh, ho-ho-hoo..." Jou laughed nervously, before muttering, "I wish Shizuka were hear..." He sniffed, staring around fearfully. Anzu had latched onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Bakura, who had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Marik eyed them in disgust, before taking out his M. Rod and changing it to a dagger.

"Now _that_ was a bear," he told them.

(Silence)

"RUN!" They all shouted and hurried the way they came from, crashing through trees and bushes. They passed Kaiba's group. They appeared petrified, before they followed them, rushing behind them. The bear – wherever it was – roared again and Yami let out a cry that sounded Egyptian. He hurried ahead of them, running beside Anzu.

"Yami, did you hear the bear? Listen!"

"(;o;) I don't want to listen, Anzu!" It roared again and he let out a squeal. He grabbed Anzu bridal style and hurried ahead of everyone.

"HEY!" Bakura shouted after him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PHAROAH?" He hastened his pace as well and the others did, too, out of sheer fear. They broke out of the wood to see Mai's and Mokuba's group standing, watching them with a slightly shocked look. Bakura glared at Yami, who was clutching onto Anzu. He stormed over and grabbed Anzu away from him.

"(o.o) What...?" Everyone muttered, watching as the two males glared at each other.

"Here, Bakura," Marik said, coming up. "I'll take her while you, ah, beat the living hell out of Yami."

"Thanks, Marik," Bakura said, handing Anzu to Marik.

...(sweat drop)

Anzu hopped out of Marik's arms and went between Yami and Bakura.

"Thanks Yami for saving me," she said with a smile. "It was really nice of you." Bakura's eyebrow twitched and Isis sighed.

_Marik and her are so in love. _She glanced at Kaiba, who was disheveled from running through trees. A flush appeared on her cheeks. _Oh, my...He looks so handsome. _

"(o.o) Huh?" Kaiba glanced up to see Isis staring at him. _Did I do something wrong? _

"Mokuba..." Jou approached the smaller Kaiba and sighed. "I will _never_ do something like _dat_ again, am I clear?"

Mokuba gave a nervous smile and answered, "Yeah, uh, hehehe, I agree. Jounouchi." _Lucky for me I got out before the bear came, _he thought with relief. "Alright, well, let's go back inside everyone..."

"Shall I carry you, Anzu?" Yami asked eagerly.

"Well – "

"_No_," Bakura growled, shoving Anzu ahead. The Pharaoh blinked as Anzu spurted out protests to being shoved towards the house so rudely. Yami sighed, his face falling. He pouted as he left towards the mansion.

X

DIS: (smiles nervously) Well, I hope that you guys won't kill me for not updating earlier. I know I should have done this a long time ago, but I've just been so busy lately. Luckily it's summer vacation, though, so I'll be able to update more. Oh, and guess what? This story is almost to a close! A few more chapters and I'll be finished. As you can see, I put some hints that Bakura likes her, so that's good. Anyway, this was a slightly long chapter for you guys to drink up. Hope you enjoyed! Please review on your way out. _Sayonara!_


	9. Mafia!

DIS: Ha, ha, ha...(sweats nervously) I'm back! Come on, you gotta give me a break! I normally update regularly...Normally...Anyway! I'm gonna get right to the chapter. Enjoy!

X

_Chapter Nine, Mafia!_

"Okay..." Mokuba said awkwardly as they all were gathered in the mansion. He sweat dropped at the many sulky, disgruntled, and pissed-off looks. "So! Let's, uh, try another game, shall we?" His face lit up.

"We should play 'Mafia,'" Jou said, his lips curling upward. "We've got enough people." Mokuba raised an eyebrow. He had played Mafia before and had always ended up being the one killed, so he never really played that much...

"Okay..." He rubbed the back of his head. "So, let's see...We've got...One...Four...Nine...Eleven...Um, sixteen people. Gee, that's gonna be..."

"Let's have two mafia, den," Jou decided. "Two mafia, three detectives, one doctor, and da rest are townspeople."

"(X.X) WHAT? That's gonna be hard!!"

"(o.o) So?"

"We'll have three mafia," Mokuba decided, frowning.

"THREE? NO!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME?"

"(OO) N-nothing...I said 'great, Mokuba!' Yeah, yeah, dat's what I said..."

"Good." Mokuba left briefly to get cards and ordered them to sit in a circle. "Okay, so aces are mafia, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Jack is detective, king is doctor, and everything else is townspeople. So, I'll hand them out. You have to be _really_ quiet when you wake up or they'll hear you. And you can't show anyone what you got or anything, alright." There was another group of nods. "I guess I'll be the narrator. I call votes on who thinks who's the mafia. You can only vote twice, though. And then if the vote is the majority and they're right, you're out. Okay? Are the rules clear?"

"(-.-) Mokuba, I'm not playing," Kaiba said bluntly.

"YOU ARE TOO! SETO, I WAS ALMOST ATTACKED BY A BEAR! IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT YOU DO WHAT I SAY!"

"..."

"Grr..."

"...Fair."

"Yes, fair," his little brother replied, huffing.

"_Fair,_" Kaiba repeated in a deadly tone. Mokuba blinked, suddenly afraid that he was going to blow up. "I'M STUCK HOSTING A GODDAMN SLEEPOVER BECAUSE _YOU_ BLACKMAILED ME! BUT NO! THAT'S NOT THE WORST OF IT! I END UP BLACKMAILED – AGAIN – BECAUSE OF THE SLEEPOVER! AND YOU'RE HERE TELLING ME – _ME_ – ABOUT FAIR??????"

"(OO) Whoa, Kaiba," Otogi said, "calm down. You're screaming at your brother."

"Yes, really, Kaiba," Yami put in with a disapproving frown. "There's young ears here."

"I DON'T GIVE A – "

"You know what?" Isis exploded suddenly, getting to her feet. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of all of this! First Marik won't admit his feelings for Anzu and now I'm stuck right beside Kaiba – right beside him, I say – while I'm getting turned on in eight different ways every time I look at him! Well, I'm not going to have it!" She grabbed Kaiba and Frenched him, shocking the entire group. In fact, Malik fainted. Marik was just sitting there...very pale. "Mokuba, I'm sorry," she said afterward, holding a winded and flushed CEO, "but I'm going to have to steal your brother and take him upstairs." And then she dragged him upstairs. All was very, very silent

(Utter and Complete Silence)

"So, um..." Yami spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "How's it going?"

"WHAT WAS THAT, PHARAOH?" Marik flew at him so fast that nobody even saw him. He jerked Yami up by his collar, glaring furiously at him. "WHAT? YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING?"

"I...Uh...I..."

"YOU, YOU, WHAT?"

"Uh..."

"DUUHHH, WHAT?"

"(X.X)..."

"(O.O) Marik, honestly! Calm down!" Anzu cried, staring at him in surprise. She'd never seen him go so out of control.

"Nah," Bakura spoke up beside her, laying on his stomach. "Why bother? Let's let him continue. This is getting interesting." Marik twitched and turned to glare at Bakura. He dropped Yami and zoomed towards him, sneering right in his face.

"Interesting? Oh, is it interesting, Tomb Robber? How would you feel if Ryou was sticking his tongue down Kaiba's throat. HUH?"

"(oO) What the hell...? I'd beat him to a bloody pulp, kill Kaiba, and then send Ryou to military school to be a man." Marik blinked and leaned back, before snorting and then smirking.

"Right. Of course. Then I suppose I have nothing to worry about."

(X.X)...

"You, um, _do_ know you can't send Isis to military school...right?" Anzu asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that," Marik responded brightly, his expression completely changed from what it had been from earlier. "I was referring to the killing Kaiba part. I'm sure that once Malik wakes up, he won't mind, nor will he disagree with such an action."

"Uh..." Anzu looked to Mokuba, who sweated nervously.

"Can we get to da game?" Jou whined, totally unfazed by Marik's temper tantrum. "I'm bored."

"Oh...Sure." Mokuba passed out cards. "Check your cards, and, uh, make sure that no one else sees. Oh and when I tell you to sleep, close your eyes and cover them, too. If you peek, well, you die."

(OO)

"And when I ask the questions while everyone's asleep, then I want you to point, don't say. And...let's see...when I say, 'wake up townspeople,' that means everyone. And be really quiet!"

"Dey get da point!" Jou grumbled. "Can we just goooo alreadyyy??"

"(-.-) Impatient, impatient," Mokuba grumbled. "Has everyone checked their cards?" They nodded. "Okay, everyone sleep."

Card Status:

Mokuba: Narrator

Miho: Townsperson

Mai: Detective

Shizuka: Townsperson

Anzu: Mafia

Bakura: Doctor

Ryou: Townsperson

Marik: Detective

Malik: (Fainted, obviously)

Yami: Detective

Yuugi: Mafia

Otogi: Townsperson

Jou: Mafia

Honda: Townsperson

"Mafia, wake up," Mokuba ordered. Anzu, Yuugi, and Jou very quietly opened their eyes and raised their head. They looked at each other in surprise, but didn't speak. "Who do you want to kill?" Anzu pointed to Bakura, Jou pointed to Honda, and Yuugi pointed to Miho. Strange that the little boy would point to her. "Okay. Go to sleep." They closed their eyes and covered them again. "Doctor, wake up." Bakura cautiously opened his eyes and blinked. Mokuba sweat dropped. "Who do you want to save?" He pointed to himself. "(-.-) Okay...Doctor, go to sleep." He closed his eyes. "Detectives, wake up." Mai, Yami, and Marik "woke up." "Who do you want to know about?" Mai pointed to Honda, Marik pointed to Bakura, and Yami pointed to...himself. "(--) You can't pick yourself." Yami blinked and pointed to Bakura, too. "Okay, detectives go to sleep. Townspeople, wake up." Everyone "woke up" and sent each other suspicious looks.

"Who died?" Jou asked, blinking, as if he didn't know. Maybe he really didn't.

"Ahem..." Mokuba cleared his throat. "Miho and Honda were walking along and because they didn't look both ways before crossing the street, they got hit by a bus."

(oO)

"That's terrible!" Shizuka gasped. "I'll come to your funeral, Miho."

"Oh, well," Miho said shrugging. "Honda and I need to do things, anyway." They exited the circle and went and cuddled and whispered...things...to each other.

"Okay, so discuss who you think is a mafia," Mokuba said.

"I think Bakura is," Yami immediately said. "He's got the potential."

"So do I," Marik scoffed.

"Well, you're too gay to do it."

"(OO) WHAT? What the hell are you trying to say, Pharaoh?"

"You heard me, tight-pants!" Yami sneered.

"Oh? Oh, _I _have the tight pants?" Marik demanded. "Just look at _you!_ You wear more leather than a goddamn stripper!" Yami gasped.

"Take that back!"

"Bite me!"

"Maybe I will!"

"(o.o) They're getting off topic," Mokuba muttered to himself.

"Well, _I_," Bakura announced, "think that Yami's a mafia."

"I'm a detective!" Yami told him, pouting.

"Ha! Right!" Pause. "Wait. That could actually be true. You must've been the idiot that wanted to know about himself."

"Well, I want to know about you, so tell me about yourself."

"Alright," Bakura agreed, sitting up and planting his hands on his knees. "I grew up in a town called – "

"Not _that_," Yami said, rolling his eyes. "I already know all of _that!_ What card did you get?"

"I dunno."

"What color was it?"

"I dunno."

"What size was it?"

"I dunno."

"Was there a girl or a guy on it?"

"I – What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Ah ha!" Yami pointed at him. "So you admit it!"

"Admit _what?_"

"That you're a mafia! I knew it all along! Mokuba, arrest him!"

(sweat drop)

"I don't get it," Jou said, scratching his head.

"Great," Bakura sarcastically muttered, "I'm in the same category as Katsuya."

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?" Jou demanded, glaring at him.

"Why? You think you can handle me?" The Egyptian taunted.

"Dear Ra," Marik grumbled. "Bakura's making enemies left and right."

"And this is just a game," Yami added, blinking as Jou and Bakura decked it out, spurting 'your momma' jokes at each other.

"So...Anzu, are you a townsperson?" Shizuka asked Anzu conversationally. "I am."

"(X.X) Shizuka, you're not supposed to _tell_ me!"

"(o.o) I know, but we're good enough friends that I think we should."

"Uh..."

"Don't talk to the enemy!" Yuugi told Anzu suddenly, grabbing her and pulling her from Shizuka. "She's trying to get inside information! I know your techniques, Shizuka, and I won't let you use them on Anzu!" Shizuka gave him the blankest look that could possibly be invented.

"Huh?" She finally said.

"(-.-) Well, since they know what you are, Shizuka, you're out, too," Mokuba told her sheepishly. "Sorry. Shouldn't of told 'em."

"...Well, if I'd known that before..." She trailed off, scooting out of the circle. "Go, big brother! You can do it!"

"Yeeeaahhh!" Jou cried, pumping his fists in the air, accidentally punching Bakura in the jaw. "I CAN do it!"

"RA DAMN YOU, KATSUYA!" Bakura exploded, punching him.

"OW! WHAT DA HELL, BAKURA! DAT'S IT! HE'S DA MAFIA!"

"Fool," Bakura snorted. "I'm the doctor."

"Oh, yeah? What card did da doctor get?"

"King of spades."

"HA! You're wrong! He got da king of spades!" Jou crossed his arms, looking undoubtedly proud of himself. Bakura's eyebrow twitched.

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"You said 'king of spades,' not 'DA king of spades.'"

"IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE, YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

"WATCH DA LANGUAGE AROUND MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"Oh, shut up," Bakura grumbled. "Ra knows what you two do together when you're alone." Jou opened his mouth, then blinked.

"We play Candy Land..." He said in confusion. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Bakura sarcastically replied. "And I'm a virgin."

"...Wait...Are you saying you're _not_ a virgin?" Jou sputtered in surprise.

"What do _you_ think? Who in this room _is_ a virgin?" There was a long silence where a few hesitant hands were raised. Those being Anzu, Yuugi, and Ryou's. Shizuka probably would, but she looked confused. "Well, okay, they were obvious," Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

"HEY!" Anzu jerked to her feet. "What're you talking about? I've got a great body!"

"(--) Yeah. Right."

"I do!" She struck a pose, saying, "No guy can resist my charm!"

"You've got that right," Marik chirped. Yami whirled to look at him, clearly startled. Bakura glared at him while Mai and Shizuka squealed with delight.

"This is so exciting!!" The two females giggled.

"Um...Yeah..." Anzu sweat dropped.

"Okay," Mokuba spoke up. "Let's do a vote." There was an agreed grumble. "Well, who thinks Bakura is a mafia?" Hands shot up. "Well, you're wrong." Faces fell. "Who thinks Anzu is a mafia?" No hands went up. "Who thinks Yami is a mafia?" Marik, Malik, and Jou raised their hands. "Who thinks Yuugi is a mafia?" No hands. "Jou?" No hands. "Otogi?" No hands. "Okay, does anyone else think somebody else is a mafia?"

"I dink Ryou is," Jou accused, glaring at Ryou, who sweat dropped. "He's been too quiet...Too innocently quiet...He's up to something. You can see it in his eyes." Everyone stared into Ryou's deep brown eyes while he just stared back. "Yeah..." Jou continued, glaring. "He's definitely up to something."

"Pay you five hundred bucks if you confess," Otogi offered, grinning at Ryou.

"(o.o) I'm not a mafia," Ryou told them quite honestly. "I'm just a townsperson."

"LIAR!" Jou roared, leaping to his feet. "YOU SEE? You see how quick he was to _lie?_ Oooh, you are SO going down, Ryou!"

"Well, at least we know who _isn't _a mafia," Otogi said, frowning. "Jou's too stupid."

"It's the cards that decide," Yami answered carefully. "The cards – "

"Yami," Otogi interrupted, placing his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, "buddy. Listen. I like you and all – I really do – but let's face it...The whole 'heart of cards' thing has gotten to the point where it's so old it was last century – and when I say that, I mean _early _last century."

"...Would it be okay if I just said it around the house?" Yami asked, blinking.

"I'm trying to save you from yourself."

"Oh." Pause. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Bakura yawned and said, "Bo-ring!" Anzu frowned at him. "What do you want, wench?"

"You're just jealous," she stated.

"Of _what?_ You're tiny skirts and the way you follow the Pharaoh and his midget boyfriend around like a lapdog? Ha! In your dreams, bubble head."

"(--) I am so sick of your comments."

"Yeah? I – "

"Hi," Marik inserted himself right in the conversation and between them. He looked at either of them and frowned. "I said hi. Generally you say hi back."

"Get lost," Bakura snapped. "I'm insulting someone here."

"Bakura, stop being an asshole!" Anzu defended Marik.

"Why don't you go get one?" He retorted.

"(oO) What is that supposed to mean?"

"...I don't actually know, but still! Burn!"

"(X.X) Whatever. I don't have time for you!"

"Well, I have time for you!"

(Pause)

"Neither of you have said hi back to me yet," Marik informed them, glowering.

"It's not my fault!" Anzu complained. "Bakura's being an ass like usual!"

" 'Like usual,'" Bakura scoffed. "Well, if I'm being such an ass, go and frolic off with Marik and fornicate somewhere in another room." Marik didn't have a clue what fornicate meant. Anzu, on the other hand...

"You pervert!" She burst out, flushing red. "I'd never do that with Marik! Ew!"

"Okay, I don't know what fornicate means, but 'ew'?" Marik frowned at her. "What the hell, Mazaki?"

"I'd rather sleep with Kaiba or Yami!"

"KAIBA?" Marik exploded. The man had become a sensitive subject for Marik, obviously. "OF ALL THE – "

"Hey." Bakura snapped his fingers in Marik's face and the Egyptian turned to him, frowning, pausing in his tirade. Bakura made a motion with two fingers, pointing to Marik's eyes, then his own. "Focus here, got it?"

"Homo," Marik grunted, moving away from them to see what Mai, Jou, and Otogi were yelling about.

"Did he just call me gay?" Bakura demanded, turning to Anzu.

"Yep," she answered.

"He called _me_, _gay?_"

"Yep."

"...That whore! I'm going to kill him!" Bakura stormed over to where Marik had gone. Yuugi gravitated over to Anzu, smiling up at her.

"So, Anzu," he chirped, "anyone know we're mafia yet?"

"No, but Bakura's the doctor and I'm starting to wonder if Jou knows that he's a mafia anymore."

"(o.o) Yeah, I was thinking about that, too...I think he forgot we were, too."

"(x.x) Oh. Great."

"Yeah."

(Pause)

"What are they yelling about?"

"Well, Mai said she was a detective and demanded to know what everyone got and Jou then accused her of being a mafia for trying to find out and wanting to kill someone. And then Otogi put in that he was a detective, too, and Mai yelled at him for lying, so now they're fighting with each other. Oh and Marik and Bakura are shouting something in Egyptian, but I dunno, just that they're angry and Yami turned red at something they said."

"(o.o) That can't be a good thing. Yami doesn't turn red often."

"Unless he's really angry," Yuugi added. Anzu nodded.

"THAT'S IT!" Marik roared in English. "BAKURA, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A BITCH THAN A DOG DOES!"

(OoO GASP!)

"...BURN!" Jou squealed into the silence that had come. Bakura's whole face twitched as he glared at Marik, who was looking pretty smug. "Oh, man, dat was a good burn."

"(o.o) Jou...just...shut up." Mai advised, staring at the two Egyptians with Yami a few feet behind them, staring with large eyes.

"Humph!" Bakura whipped around suddenly and stormed over to Anzu and Yuugi. He grabbed Anzu and slammed his mouth on hers. Yami's jaw dropped and Marik's face turned red with either anger or some other unknown emotion.

"Wow," Anzu muttered afterward, holding her head.

"I dink Anzu's da mafia," Jou said out of nowhere. Mokuba perked up, seeing that they were returning to the game, if only for a moment. "(o.o) And Yuugi, now dat I dink of it. Look at dem! Dey were conspiring over dere earlier..."

"JOU!" Anzu snapped, knocking back into the game. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"(o.o) What?"

"Well, fine, I think Jou's the mafia!"

"I'm not da mafia!"

"The hell if you're not! You had Honda get killed!"

"Den who did you gave get killed?"

"Bakura, but he saved himself, the selfish – " Everyone's eyes bulged at the word that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, my," Ryou murmured, his face a bit green.

"Am I allowed to call Seto that?" Mokuba asked Yami eagerly.

"No...Now go clean your mouth out with soap." Mokuba face-faulted.

"But I haven't – "

"I don't care."

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm old enough to be Jesus!" Yami crowed. "Even older _than_ Jesus!"

"Stop bragging, Pharaoh," Bakura sneered.

"_You_ just shut the hell up, you child molester. Going and kissing Anzu like that...What the hell's your problem, Bakura?"

"I can kiss who I want," he sniffed, a nervous look on his face.

"I'd expect you'd want to kiss a guy over a girl."

"WHAT?"

"ANYWAY," Mokuba shouted over them. "Jou and Anzu told us who the mafia was."

"THEM?" Otogi and Mai screeched with disbelief.

"Yup."

"But Jou's so stupid."

"My big brother – " Shizuka began, but Malik, who had woken up from Otogi and Mai's screech, knocked her out. "(X.X)"

"(-.-) Okay..." Malik flicked some hair out of his face, making the two remaining girls in the room swoon. "Where's Kaiba so I can gut him for letting my sister's tongue down his throat?"

"Yeaaaahh!" Marik bounded over to him, grasping his shoulder. "I knew you'd wanna do the same thing." The two blondes high-fived while the others sweat dropped.

"Um..." Mokuba rubbed his head and glanced at the clock. "I guess...since Seto and Isis went to, um, bed, we should head to bed, too."

"'Bout time," Miho muttered, dragging herself and Honda over to them. "We're exhausted."

"Uh-huh...Wonder why," Mai mumbled to Otogi, rolling her eyes. He nodded.

_TBC!_

X

DIS: (hides under a table as objects come flying towards her) Forgive me! Forgive me! This fic'll be done in one or two chapters, I promise! (lamp hits her) OW! Please review on your way out! Ciao!


	10. Ending a huge sleepover

DIS: (floats in with a dreamy smile on her face) Hello, everyone, and welcome back! (is currently taking "happy pills" aka Pamprin) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoy the last and final chapter of _The HUGE Sleepover_, the hit story from Demented Insane Spirit that was published first in the year of 2004 or something like that. In any case...Enjoy!

X

_Chapter Ten (Ending a huge sleepover)_

The YGO gang trudged up to their rooms. Shizuka had ended up in a room by herself since Isis was currently occupied. Mai was practically carrying Jou to their room and Anzu and Bakura were wisely staying away from each other, though Bakura snarled like a dog every time Marik tried to edge near her.

"Bitch," Marik whispered to Bakura as he practically skipped past him to the room with Ryou and Yuugi. Bakura's eyes flamed and a growl erupted in his throat. He looked about to lunge, but Anzu grabbed his ear, glowering.

"Oww! Let me go, dammit! Mazaki, let the hell go! Owww! Ow!!!" Everyone sweat dropped watching as she tossed Bakura in their room and stalked in after him, looking high-and-mighty.

Everyone said their goodnights and retired to their rooms.

X

Marik heaved a heavy sigh, staring glumly out the window. "You know what? This is how it always happens. It was always like this. The undeserving men end up with what I want. The Pharaoh gets his title...Malik gets a bigger room than me...And now Bakura gets Mazaki! What kind of stupid shit is that? I ask you, is the world against me? Is Ra and Osiris suddenly pissed off with me? What have I ever done to deserve this luck?!" He turned to Ryou and Yuugi, who were standing in the middle of the room, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh..." They exchanged nervous looks. "You brainwashed people, sent them to the Shadow Realm, and, um, wanted to rule the world, Marik," Yuugi reminded him.

"(o.o) Huh...Well, that was just a minor setback, nothing serious."

"(--) You killed two Ghouls."

"(o.o) Oh...I guess that is pretty bad." He paused, frowning to himself. "Aw, screw them both. I have more important things." He smirked. "After all, why turn decent for a girl rather than be naughty and kill Seto Kaiba?"

"(OO)..."

"I think I'll go to sleep now and avoid the rush..." Ryou muttered, turning and climbing into bed. Marik shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Malik and I start the murder tonight! Bwahahaha!"

Yuugi sweat dropped. _He's really creepy._

X

Mai sighed, sitting next to Jou in bed, being jostled in bed by the bumping coming from the room beside theirs, which was Honda and Miho's.

"JESUS!" Jou crowed, suddenly wide-awake. "Dey're like bunnies on Viagra! Dey never stop! Dey just keep doing it and doing it and – "

"I GET THE POINT," Mai snapped. Jou pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"What's your problem, Mai?"

"YOU! Geez, Jounouchi, how stupid can you be?"

"Um..." She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar.

"Those sounds should be coming from US!"

"(O.O) Um..."

"Take me, Jounouchi! Take me like the man I know you are!"

"(O.O)...Can I practice in the bathroom first?"

"(-.-) If you need to."

"Okay, and then, um, we're gonna...?"

"Yes."

"...Oh...Okay. I'll, uh, be back then..."

X

"AUGH!!" Bakura slapped his pillow over his head. "First those fucking idiots, purple-hair girl and pointy-head and now the two blondes! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?"

"They're normal?" Anzu suggested, curled up by the balcony windows in her pajamas.

"Right," Bakura sarcastically agreed, "as if doing that every five seconds is normal. GET A CLUE!"

"HEY! Don't be a jackass, Bakura!"

"I can be if I want!"

"Oh, shut up and act your age before I flush you down the toilet."

"(oO) Flush me down...?" He shook his head. "Whatever, Mazaki." She sighed and then frowned.

"I'll be right back." She went to the door and tried opening it. "Damn! It's stuck!"

"As if I care?" She stared to jerk it and slam into it, making loud banging noises. "Dear Ra, stop that racket!"

"Shut up, Bakura!"

_Outside their door..._

Malik and Marik, on their way to Kaiba's room, stared at Anzu and Bakura's door, both looking a bit disturbed. "You know," Malik slowly said, "I've heard of a lot of different positions, but...on the _door? _How are they even _doing _that?"

"(--) With as many women as Bakura's slept with in the past, I'm sure it's no problem for him," Marik answered.

_Back with the two..._

"Alright, alright, stop that would you?" Bakura shoved her away. "Watch." He slammed into it and let out a startled cry that could be taken different. "DEAR RA!" He rasped loudly.

_Outside..._

"(O.O) Dear Ra," Marik muttered, staring at the door, hearing gasps from Bakura. "What the hell is she doing to him?"

"(o.o) Can we leave now? I'm feeling a bit_ uncomfortable _in this current – "

"BAKURA!" Anzu shrilled inside the room.

"...Okay, let's go," Marik said after they had jumped a bit at her scream. They quickly shuffled away.

_Inside..._

"BAKURA!" Anzu stared as Bakura fell over. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"(x.x) I think I strained my groin," he wheezed, clutching at his manhood. Anzu blinked, flushing.

"Uh..." She grimaced. "That's...too bad."

"If I die like this," he ground out, "it'll be your fault."

"(o.o) I'm not touching any place near there, Bakura."

"WELL AT LEAST CHECK!"

"(OO)..." Anzu flushed redder and glanced down, then swallowed. _Why do I feel like I'm being duped?_

_Hehehe, she's totally going for it, _Bakura thought, smirking inwardly.

"Okay." She left briefly and Bakura grinned to himself, closing his eyes.

JAB!

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Bakura let out a howl, jumping to all fours. Anzu raised an eyebrow, holding a toothbrush. "WHAT THE HELL, MAZAKI!"

"PERVERT!" She slapped him, knocking him to the ground. "Go get a hooker! I'm not that kind of girl!" He glowered after her as she returned to trying to open the door.

"Well, if you were one, our relationship would probably work out a helluva lot better!"

"You know what? I'm dumping you!"

"Good, because I'm dumping you, too!"

Silence...

"So," Bakura casually said, sitting up. "Where are we going out for our first date?"

"I dunno." She shrugged.

X

Marik and Malik crept to the bedroom that they knew was Kaiba's. A huge poster of Kaiba, stating "Kaiba is the king" was pinned to his front door. They doubted it was Mokuba's room since they had recently passed a door with a poster of a huge Duck on it earlier. So, Marik busied himself with picking the lock while Malik watched his back. When the lock clicked, they slowly eased the door open.

"Now, a quick kill, alright, Marik? No playing with your victims." Marik rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _stupid_." Malik snorted softly and then snuck in the bedroom, both with daggers in their hands. They edged up to the canopy bed and Malik flung back the covers to see –

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

X

"DEAR RA, OSIRIS, AND HORUS ABOVE AND BELOW!" Yami burst out, jumping out of bed and running into the hall with Mr. Sunshine in his arms. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"IS IT THE COPS?" Bakura asked, running into the hallway with Anzu on his shoulders for some reason. No one really knew why, not even Anzu or Bakura.

"Idiot!" Yami snapped. "The cops can't get in here." He paused and eyed him warily. "What have you got to hide, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing special," Bakura modestly responding, smirking. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that."

"THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT, THIEF!"

"BITE ME, WANNA-BE PHARAOH!"

"I _AM _PHARAOH!"

"KISS MY ASS!"

"NO, MISS _MINE!_ IT'S ROYALLY BETTER THAN YOURS!"

"Oh, yeah? KISS MY – " Anzu slapped her hands over Bakura's mouth, making him blink in surprise.

"(x.x) I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence, Bakura," she informed him.

"The scream came from Kaiba's room!" Yami announced, glaring at them. "Since four of us are doing naughty things and Otogi sleeps like the dead, we must be the heroes of the night!"

"Wait a minute..." Bakura frowned. "What about our abious?"

_With said abious..._

"Do you think the monster's still out there?" Yuugi whispered to Ryou from under the bed they were stationed at.

"I hope not! It sounded angry!" Ryou replied quietly, shivering.

Back to the "heroes"... 

"If they don't come charging out in exactly five seconds, then we're going," Yami informed them. He paused for barely a millisecond. "Okay, let's go." They rushed down the hall to Kaiba's room where the door was cracked. Yami paused and looked to Bakura and then frowned, suddenly realizing Anzu was on his shoulders. "Don't you dare drop her, Bakura."

"Pff. Give me a little credit, Pharaoh," Bakura said, rolling his eyes. They entered the room quietly with Anzu bending down. Yami reached for the lights and flashed them on.

"EEEKKK!" Isis shrieked, clutching at the sheet. Malik and Marik were huddled at the desk, frightened eyes on their faces. Kaiba had gotten his pants on between the time that Malik and Marik had woken them up and when the "heroes" arrived. "GET OUT!"

"What are you two doing here?" Bakura demanded, eyeing Marik and Malik suspiciously.

"(OO) We came in to kill Kaiba," Marik sputtered out, clutching at his abiou, "but they...they didn't have the sheets on, Bakura! THEY WERE OPENLY NUDE! A-and we saw the most...the most horrific things!"

"(oO) Uh...Is that right?"

"YES!" Malik howled, his eyes huge and haunted. "You wouldn't believe it, Bakura. Kaiba is...is bigger than me..."

"And we saw," Marik shuddered, "_Isis_."

"Ewwww…" Yami and Bakura said, disgusted expressions on their faces.

"HEY!" Isis indignantly said. "I'm proud of my body!"

"Bet it's not as nice as Anzu's," Bakura said in a cheerful manner, smirking. Anzu flushed.

"How would _you_ know, Bakura?" Kaiba asked caustically, speaking for the first time.

"(o.o) Well, I don't actually..._know_, but come on! Look at her! How can she _not_ be hot with her clothes off?"

"Can we, you know...change the subject?" Anzu asked, blushing red.

"Prove it, Anzu," Malik piped up, his mood suddenly lightened. "Come on and show Kaiba whose bitch is better!"

"(O.O) I WILL NOT!"

"Aw, you suck..."

"Whatever!" Bakura lifted Anzu off his shoulders. "Mine is better than yours, Kaiba, so kiss my ass!"

"(-.-) Uh huh," was all Kaiba said.

"That's right."

"I agree," Yami, Malik, and Marik said, raising their hands, nodding. Isis glared at the three. "...I still agree," they said, appearing nervous by her glare. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"All of you get the hell out of my room before I shove my foot up your ass."

"JUST DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER IN FRONT OF US!" Malik growled at him, glaring hatefully. "You might find a knife in your back..."

"(o.o) Right, whatever, just get out." They all trudged out, slamming the door behind them.

"...I was hoping Anzu would pick Marik," was all Isis said when they were gone. Kaiba just sighed.

X

"Well, thank you guys for coming to my sleepover," Mokuba said with a broad grin. "I'm glad you all came. We had fun, huh?"

"Yup," Mai and Anzu chirped, seeing as how they ended up with boyfriends.

"Oh, sure," Yami and Marik gloomily replied, glowering at Bakura, thinking, _Lucky son-of-a-bitch._

"So, should we do this another time?" Mokuba chirped to them with a grin on his face. They gave their collection of negative and positive responses before heading away, waving at him.

"I hate Bakura," Yami grumbled to Yuugi as they started home.

"Yeah...I wonder what that creepy sound was last night?"

"Hell's demons, that's what!"

"(OO)..."

"Anyway," Yami continued with a brighter expression on his face, "when's the next sleepover? Maybe I can steal her from Bakura."

"(o.o) Uh, yeah, we're not going to any more sleepovers after this one..." Yami's expression turned dark again.

"Damn it."

_END!_

X

DIS: Yayz, finally done. Yeah, I know, it wasn't that funny. Please give a last review for this ending fic. Ciao!


End file.
